Brothers Conflict Recargado
by Avery Ghost
Summary: Nadie se a rendido, la única chica Asahina se siente perdida, el pasado que Rintaro escondió saldrá a la luz, y para colmo llegara un nuevo conflicto, uno que Ema trajo con sigo.
1. Chapter 1

Brother conflict recargado

Mi historia comienza un tiempo después del último capítulo del anime, así que yo no me guio por el manga, por ahí cualquier error, lo siento, también si me equivoco con algo, díganmelo y lo arreglare.

Punto De Vista Ema

Había pasado casi 5 semanas desde que vi por primera vez la tumba de mis padres, fue un suceso especial, mágico, triste… eso no se había podido evitar, lanzarme a ellos y llorar, fue muy difícil mantenerme en pie y no desmoronarme.

Tuve que hacerlo por mis hermanos, ellos no me habían llevado ahí para hacerme sentir mal, no quería decepcionarlos, ellos no tenían la culpa. Nunca les dije que llore un poco al llegar a casa, no pude detenerlo, era demasiado doloroso. Sé que los tenía a todos ellos, a los 13, todos me querían y yo a ellos, y también estaban a mi padre y Miwa.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de mí, sabía que ninguno era mi familia, no estábamos conectados por lazos de sangre, mucho menos.

Durante toda mi vida he visto a las familias, normalmente compuestas por 4 personas, los padres y 2 hijos, de géneros opuestos o iguales, siempre había querido tener una familia normal, pero también me gustaba la que antes tenía y la que tengo ahora. Pero desde que supe que era adoptada, algo se rompió en mí, la estabilidad familiar, calculo que eso fue. Todos, en especial Louis, me ayudaron a conllevarlo, me hicieron sentir mejor de nuevo, me dieron una estabilidad. Una artificial.

El sentimiento siempre iba a estar ahí, no importa cuántas veces se sane, al final siempre se romperá, suena duro, lo es y lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada, más que vivir con lo que tengo.

Que la verdad no es tan malo, amo a mis hermanos y ellos logran alegrarme todo el tiempo, incluso los que no están aquí, como Kaname, Iori y Subaru, o como los que no veo con frecuencia, que son Louis, Hikaru, Natsume y Fuuto. Y también están con los que vivo, Masomi, Ukyo, Tsubaki, Azusa, Yusuke y Wataru, y estaba Juli para cuidarme.

Pero a pesar de eso, después de todo, aun con ellos, no iba a ser lo mismo.

Nunca

Normal POV

Con un nuevo día Ema Hinata-Asahina se disponía a despertar de un sueño que constantemente había tenido, las palabras ¨Padres¨, ¨Familia¨, ¨Estabilidad¨, ¨Artificial¨ y ¨Nunca¨, seguían mencionándose en su cabeza, era normal que esos pensamientos aun revolotearan en ella, pero tenía que iniciar con otro día de sus vacaciones de verano. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Juli, el cual seguía dormido, se puso ropa normal, ya que su antiguo atuendo era el uniforme del instituto, pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

Tendría que terminar de alistarse rápido, eran casi las 10, y esperaba no perderse el desayuno, pero recordó que como eran vacaciones, Ukyo acostumbraba hacer la comida más tarde de lo normal.

-Chi, ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto la ardilla recién despertando.

-Las 10:15 Juli, es buena hora para el desayuno, así que ¡arriba!-animo a su compañero Ema acercándose a la cama, Juli se encontraba arriba de una almohada bastante cómodo.

-Te veré allá.-dijo el animal volteándose hacia el otro lado para retomar su sueño.- ¡Pero que esos hombres no se te acerquen!

-No lo harán.-aseguro dándose los últimos retoques y saliendo por la puerta.

La única hermana entre los Asahina vestía un atuendo fresco perfecto para el caluroso clima, sandalias crema, short blanco con cinturón amarillo, una blusa de tirantes floreada con fondo melocotón claro y arriba de esta una pequeña chaqueta de manga corta color azul muy claro.

Camino por el pasillo y para activarse más decidió bajar las escaleras, encontrándose con uno de sus hermanos en el transcurso.

-¡Onee-chan!-llamo un niño pelirosa bajando más rápido las escaleras para alcanzar a su hermana.-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Wataru-kun.-respondió Ema a su hermano menor.- ¿también vas a desayunar, verdad?-El niño se le acerco totalmente la abrazo y luego tomo su mano.

-Sí, vallamos juntos.-dijo entusiasmado jalándola hacia abajo.

Los 2 bajaron rápidamente gracias a las insistencias del menor, llegaron a la cocina para ver a Ukyo con su típico delantal de gatitos sorbiéndole a Masomi y a Yusuke.

-Buenos días.-dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo centrando su atención en los 2 nuevos individuos. Wataru solo corrió y se sentó en uno de los asiento gritando que quería comida, algo así como unos Waffles, recibiendo un regaño de Ukyo y Masomi.

-Buenos días.-saludo Ema sentándose al lado de Yusuke.

-¿Qué deseas comer?-Le pregunto Ukyo.

-Lo mismo de siempre, por favor.-pidió la chica acomodándose en la silla.

Ukyo se retiró la cocina para preparar el desayuno de su hermana, esta empezó a observar alrededor de toda la mesa, Masomi reñia con el infante, mientras este se disculpaba, para Ema era raro ver la mese tan vacía, claro que después de compartirla con 13 personas te llegas a acostumbras, miro a Yusuke que comia con ansias su desayuno, después este volteo la cabeza a ella y cuando vio que esta lo veía se sonrojo y giro bruscamente su cabeza hacia el otro lado, Ema solo rio un poco.

\- Dime Wataru, ¿ya tienes todo lo que necesitas para entrar a la escuela?-pregunto el mayor.

-Claro que si Nii-san, pero no sé por qué te preocupas, aún falta mucho para entrar.-recordó tomando los cubiertos.

-No te afecta estar preparado, ¿y qué me dicen ustedes universitarios?-dijo refiriéndose a Yusuke y Ema.

-Yo ya estoy listo, no me arriesgare con algo tan tonto en la escuela en la que tarde tanto en entrar.- repuso Yusuke.

-Igual, mejor ahora que estoy menos ocupada.-dijo Ema.-E oído que la universidad Meiji es una de las mejores de Japon, a lo que quiero llegar es que es muy extensa.

-Aquí tienes.-Ukyo había salido de la cocina con el desayuno de Ema, para después unirse a la conversación.-Tienes razón en eso, Meji tiene muchas ramas de estudio, como cocina, ciencias, artes, y derecho también.

-Lo mejor de todo es que estarán cerca de Suabaru.-comento el pediatra.

Siguieron hablando de la escuela por un rato, hasta que un el piso de la habitación de Ema se escuchó un grito, Masomi y Ukyo salieron corriendo a las escaleras, pero el causante del sonido había aparecido antes.

-¡Buenos días mi querida familia!-grullo un Tsubaki menos alegre que de costumbre y con algo que no pertenecía a él colgando de su brazo.

Tsubaki se veía normal, su misma ropa, el estilo de cabello igual, mirada coqueta y desvergonzada, ese era el peliblanco Asahina, hasta Asuza estaba junto a él pero este movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en una señal de desaprobación.

-¡Juli!-grito la castaña asustada corriendo a hacia los gemelos.

La ardilla ya no se encontraba en la habitación, sino que estaba colgando de uno de los brazos de Tsubaki, sosteniéndose con solo su diente de ardilla. Ema rápidamente cargo a Juli tratando de que soltara a Tsubaki, lográndolo después de 10 minutos, mientras todos los demás reían, menos Azusa.

-Lo siento mucho Tsubaki-san.-se disculpó la castaña tranquilizo a su mascota.

-No fue culpa de la ardilla, Tsubaki se metió en tu habitación, y creo que el animal lo ataco.

-Yo solo quería desertarte con un beso de buenos días, hermanita.-protesto el gemelo mayor sentándose.

Todos los demás se pusieron a discutir de lo inapropiado que había sido entrar a la habitación de Ema asi, Yusuke y Juli parecían ofendidos, por otro lado Wataru se reprochaba por no haber tenido esa idea antes, mientras que Masomi, Ukyo y Azusa, castigaban ferozmente a su hermano peliblanco.

Ema solo se había quedado callada después de eso escuchando las quejas de Juli, hasta que este se quedó completamente cansado de hablar tanto, ella decidió dejarlo en su habitación para poder salir. Se encontraba a punto de irse cuando sus hermanos llegaron.

-¿A dónde vas Ema Onee-chan?-le pregunto Wataru tomándola del boso.

-Voy a salir con una amiga.-le explico al pequeño.

-Que te valla bien.-Le dijeron todos los demás mientras ella salía por la puerta.

Camino 2 cuadras hasta llegar a su destino, un pequeño café en una esquina, con una terraza y muchas ventanas, ese lugar era muy lindo y normal, no estaba muy descubierto por lo que casi nunca estaba lleno.

Entro se sentó en una mesa lounge que estaba en una esquina, la verdad es que no esperaba a nadie, ya llevaba tiempo yendo a esa cafetería, era como su lugar de escape, no es que quisiera escapar de sus hermanos, pero toda chica necesitaba su espacio.

Y ese era el suyo, un lugar calmado en el que podía leer, tomar un café siempre que podía, intentaba tener nuevos hobbies, así que había empezado a dibujar un poco, pero aún era muy mala.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que llego y 15 desde que le habían traído su café habitual, después de un tiempo los meseros habían llegado a conocerla, así que era normal llevarle un café cuando llegara.

-¿No necesitas nada más?-le pregunto una chica de cabello morado arreglado con una cola de cabello, tenía los ojos del mismo color, parecía de 14 años y llevaba un uniforme del lugar.

-Gracias, así estoy bien, Abey.-le respondió a la chica.

-Bien, si necesitas algo más no dudes en llamarme Ema.-le dijo y salió a atender a otras personas.

Ema estaba tan concentrada en su libro, leía _¨Veinte Mil Leguas De Viaje Submarino¨,_ de Julio Verne, un muy buen escritor según su opinión, tenía sus lápices de dibujo a un lado cuando por accidente tiro uno mientras cambiaba la página. Se dispuso a recogerlo cuando una mano lo tomo y se lo extendió, dirigió la vista a la persona que se lo había entregado, para ver a un chico castaño con ojos de igual color sentado en una mesa cercana.

-Toma.-le entrego el muchacho, luego vio su libro.-Verne es muy buen escritor.-dijo mostrándole el mismo libro que ella poseía.

-Siempre he pensado que es uno de los mejores escritores de la historia.-le respondió tomando su lápiz.

-Es el rey de la ficción.-asintió el castaño.

-Soy Ema Hinata-Ashina.-se presentó con confianza esperando que el otro no se sorprendiera de su tan repentina presentación.

-Eamon Sou.-(se pronuncia Eimon).-mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mio, ¿te quieres sentar?-le ofreció Ema.

-Claro.-acepto sentándose al lado de Ema.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2, La fiesta

 _'_ _Querido papa:_

 _te escribo para darte noticias de mi estancia en Sunrise Residence, ha habido nuevos acontecimientos que pienso que te podrían interesar, he entrado a la universidad de Meji, también Yusuke, pero con un poco de dificultad, me alegra mucho que lo allá logrado, ya que se le veía entusiasmado de estar junto conmigo. Muchos de los chicos han decidido irse de casa, y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ello, sé que me dirás que no fue mi culpa además de que Louis opino de la misma forma, tratare de no pensar en eso, ¿y cómo esta Miwa?, me encantaría que le mandaras mis saludos, y que le dijeras que estoy muy a gusto en mi hogar junto a mis hermanos. Hace unos días en la mañana tuvimos un pequeño percance en los que estaban incluidos Tsubaki y Juli, solo te diré que se unieron bastante bien, no puedo comprender el nuevo estado de ánimo de Juli, siente que algo malo va a pasar, que su sexto sentido animal se lo dice, tal vez es solo una broma de el para que me aleje de mis hermanos._

 _Te tengo otra noticia, pero preferiría que tú y Miwa no le digieran nada a los chicos, temo como puedan reaccionar, llevo tiempo dándome un poco de privacidad en un café muy pintoresco, se llama ¨Mødested¨, que significa "Punto de encuentro¨ en danés, tarde un poco para averiguar eso, en fin, adoro ese lugar, es muy tranquilo, agradable a la vista y a los sentidos, como un lugar medicinal, ahí conocí a un amigo, llevamos un tiempo de conocernos, es un chico muy lindo además de gracioso, me dijo que le gusta pintar y leer, una de dos cosas que yo quiero aprender a hacer, no le he dicho que tengo 13 hermanos, no quiero que salga corriendo si se lo digo, además de que no estoy lista para que lo conozcan, no te preocupes por mí, se ve como una persona decente, así que no le veo el problema, ¿podrías venir unos días para que vieras como anda todo?, te extraño un poco y creo que Juli también._

 _Te quiere tu hija, Ema'_

Esto era imperdonable, casi un crimen si considerabas el estado en el que se encontraban todos los hermanos Asahina, Wataru parecía una berenjena fisionada con un tomate por el color que tenía, diciendo que si sus órdenes no se cumplían no volvería a respirar, mientras los demás hermanos trataban de que sus pulmones recibieran de nuevo aire. Lo que siguió después fue el principio del fin…

Mayores y menores, independientes y dependientes, estudiantes y profesionistas, por donde lo vieras este parecía un paraíso de la pela de jóvenes dioses del Olimpo, gracias a dios que no tenían vecinos, si no ya hasta ambulancias habría fuera de Sunrise Residence con en el escándalo que tenían.

-¡Ya cálmense todos!-gritaba un desesperado abogado, no por temor a que sus hermanos se fueran a lastimar, sino porque su preciada comida de 3 tiempos que tardo casi 10 horas en preparar, estaba en la mesa, y Wataru ya había amenazado con subirse a ella.-Actuemos como personas civilizadas… ¡Cuidado!-el segundo hermano Asahina había tenido que esquivar un platón de espagueti del tamaño de una olla para caldo, nada más y nada menos que lanzada por el trillizo mayor.-Tsubaki esa porcelana era muy cara, la vas a pagar.

-A la m*erda el dinero Ukyo, que no ves que el apocalipsis está cerca.-grullo el hermano ahora levantado un florero Ming muy antiguo.

-Tsubaki, no lo hagas.-pidió muy tarde el trillizo pelinegro después de escuchar como ese hermoso jarrón se rompía contra la pared.

-Esto no es posible, ¿cómo rayos sabríamos que había más jugadores fuera del campo de juego?-Subaru estaba completamente confundido por lo ocurrido.

-Deja tus p*utas referencias del basquetbol, idiota sin cerebro.-dijo un pelirrojo bastante fastidiado.

-Por qué no te vas a hablar con tus estúpidos gatos, Natsume.-le respondió Subaru, tomándolo de su camisa, para después desencadenar una pelea.

-Ya basta.-ordenaba un monje tratando de separar a sus 2 hermanos, uniéndose sin intención a la riña.

-Ukyo, perdimos a Kaname.-el mayor de los hermanos estaba tratando de que el menor no se subiera al caro mueble de 4 patas, los chicos creyeron que al ser los 3 mayores, el pediatra, el abogado y el monje, tenían la obligación de calmar a sus hermanos menores, y Azusa parecía no haber perdido la conciencia como para poder ayudarlos.-Ve y detenlos, Iori deja en paz a Wataru, se supone que eres mayor que él.

-Hikaru-san, quítate de encima.-exigía un pelirojizo pataleando de lo enfurecido que estaba.

-Sabes que esta ropa es más cara que la casa, baka.-decía el Idol.

-No me quitare.-en estos instantes el escritor se encontraba encima de los 2 chicos, impidiendo que se pararan y fueran a arruinar lo que seguramente sería la destrucción del mundo de todos los Asahinas.-No puedo permitir que destrocen su futuro.

-Ni quien te lo crea, tú también quieres desmentir lo que dijo Wataru.

-Eso no es cierto…o tal vez si.-ahora el hermano peliterracota cuestionaba sus propias ideas.-De cualquier modo mi parte femenina me dice que no los puedo dejar ir.

-Muévete, travesti de m*erda.-dijeron los dos ojidorado tratando de empujar al mayor.

La pelea se volvía cada vez más violenta, al punto de que todos parecían querer destrozarse, y como no después de lo que sucedió. Los hermanos Asahina habían planeado una fiesta para su única hermana, asistiendo todos los chicos como una sorpresa, hasta Iori había venido desde su escuela de intercambio para ver a su hermana, pero no, a la señorita se lo ocurre salir ese día, sin siquiera acercarse a la cocina, donde todos se habían escondido, el plan era que Masomi llamara a la chica para que viniera a la habitación, pero en el momento ella solo había respondido con un ¨Voy a salir con alguien, espero no molestar si me voy, adiós y cuídense¨, era evidente que no lo hacía con mala intención, como hacerlo si ella no sabía de la sorpresa como para dejarla de lado de ese modo. Y para ponerle un listón al regalo Wataru había sacado la idea de que ella había salido con su **_novio._** Si bien la reacción de los hermanos no sería bonita al unir las palabras ¨Ema¨, ¨Novio¨ y ¨Cita¨ en la mima frase, imagínenselos en un mundo en el que ella los dejara después de organizarle una fiesta para irse con su novio.

Porque Dios no le metió otra idea a Wataru sobre la ausencia de Ema, que había ido a asaltar un banco con sus amigas o que estaba con el extraterrestre Xsinu ayudándole con su invasión a la tierra, cualquiera seria pasada de alta por todos los hermanos, pero esa no, la que incluía a la chica con otro chico no. Los 13 Chicos parecían querer asesinarse hasta que alguien paro la locura.

-¡Alto!-Grito un chico de cabello crema por un altavoz, y como muy pocas veces la levantaba, se calló al instante tapándose la boca, Louis había tratado y logrado, detener la pelea, que la verdad ya se había salido de contexto, como todos cesaron su guerra y le dirigieron la mirada, el agito la cabeza para tranquilarse y empezó a hablar.-Todos somos hermanos, además de gente educada y con escrúpulos, ¿Qué diría nuestra madre si nos viera así?.

Los demás se avergonzaron mucho de sus acciones y se detuvieron, aprovechando el repentino orden Masomi y los otros 2 mayores, empezaron a acomodar a sus hermanos en la mesa, después de calmarlos y recoger un poco los destrozos se dedicaron a hablar sobre el tema.

-Bien, ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto el mayor, más para iniciar la conversación que para saber la respuesta, aunque algunos no captaron el mensaje.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso Masomi-nii?-dijo furioso Yusuke, golpeando la mesa.-Tu mismo lo oíste.

-Sentado, Yusuke.-Le ordeno Kaname a su hermano, este inmediatamente se sentó quedándose callado.

-No lo calles él tiene razón.-repuso enojado Natsume.-¿Cómo podemos estar aquí sentados mientras Ema está haciendo quien sabe que con un chico?

-¿No crees que exageras?, ella solo dijo que iba a salir, no a estar con un chico.-opino Hikaru.

-Pero lo dijo entre líneas.-insistió ante la idea el idol.

-Relájense, no nos salgamos del tema.-Masomi trataba de que sus hermanos no perdieran de nuevo la cabeza.-todos sabemos que Ema a estado saliendo mucho durante un tiempo…

-Eso es prueba suficiente, nuestra querida hermana tiene novio, seguramente ahora se están besando en la casa de el.-dijo perturbado el peliblanco con los celos a flor de piel y jalándose el cabelllo.-y luego las cosas se pondrán más calientes y Ema se empezara a desve….

-Callate, Wataru está aquí.-lo reprimió Azusa golpeándolo oyendo al instante las quejas del menor y del peliblanco.-Aunque es cierto que Ema a estado fuera más de lo normal.

Y era verdad, la castaña apenas si estaba en la residencia durante el día, hasta muy apenas llegaba para cenar, un día hasta excedió su toque de queda, recibiendo un pequeño castigo de Masomi.

-Exactamente lleva 2 semanas así, podría ser cualquier cosa.-Dijo Ukyo.

-Sea lo que sea, no pasara nada si le preguntamos.-propuso el jugador de basquetbol y al instante todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Luego todos se pusieron cenar aunque su hermana no estuviera, después de todo, había que aprovechar que los 13 estaban ahí.

Afuera del pequeño café Mødested, se encontraba un joven de unos 17 años, castaño con ojos del mismo color, muy guapo y que vestía con ropa muy a la moda, el chico reviso su reloj viendo la hora, la persona a la que esperaba ya se estaba tardando.

-Eamon.-lo llamo una chica corriendo hacia él.

-Hola Ema.- la saludo el castaño, abrazando a la joven.

-Tardaste un poco, ¿Paso algo?-le pregunto curioso, mientras los 2 se dirigían a la entrada del local.

-No, solo me distraje.- explico la castaña, ya que enserio se había tardado.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en su lugar favorito, que estaba pegada a la pared, se conformaba de una mesa de una pata con dos sillones a cada lado, cada uno se puso en diferente lugar y ambos pidieron un café Danés a Abey, el cual era su preferido.

-¿Pudiste dibujar lo que te dije?- pregunto el chico.

-Por supuesto que no, fue imposible dibujar ese ojo humano, ni un profesional lo podría hacer.-pero luego la chica recordó que su amigo lo había hecho en solo 10 minutos frente a ella.

-Aja si claro, y yo soy el rey de Francia.-se burló de la castaña, recibiendo un pequeño empujo como consecuencia.

-Bueno tenemos hasta que cierren para que me enseñe, Señor profesor-Dijo Ema riendo al final.

-Como digas, Em.-repuso el chico, y después los 2 jóvenes se pusieron a dibujar.

Era sorprendente como Ema se había vuelto amigos de el Sou tan rápido, ya lo sentía como su mejor amigo, aparte de Juli, al estar con el sentía como su estuviera con su familia, muy diferente a lo que sentía con sus hermanos y luego recordó lo que más le entristecía de esta relación, llevaban un tiempo de conocerse pero aun así Ema todavía no tenía el valor de presentarlo a sus hermanos, esperaba que con el tiempo sacara en suficiente coraje como para decirles.

Solo esperaría el momento adecuado.

Después de haber llegado a casa, Ema se arrepintió por no haber avisado antes de su salida, ya que sus hermanos lo dijeron sobre la fiesta sorpresa que le habían organizado, se sintió muy culpable, a si que propuso reorganizar la fiesta mañana.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que los chicos insistieron en saber donde se había metido los últimos días, invento un escusa rápida de haber estado asistiendo a una clase de dibujo con una amiga suya, agradeció que los demás dejaron el caso por cerrado.

-¿Por que había tanto ruido abajo, Chi?-pregunto su mascota. Ema había huido a su cuarto después de que el interrogatorio acabara para no levantar sospechas sobre lo nerviosa que se sentía, pero cuando llego Juil la empezó a bombardear con preguntas.

-Creo que hubo una fiesta.-le informo al animal cambiados y preparándose para dormir.

-Mañana no me separare de ti, esta casa se pone mas loca cada día.-y lo que pasaba era que la ardilla había estado durmiendo mas de lo normal, pero quien podía culparla, después de todo había estado mas alerta que nunca con los demás muchachos que se le acercaban a Ema.

-No creo.-pidió la chica internamente, llegándose a imaginar el día en el que presentara a su amigo, lo que sentía que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.


	3. Chapter 3: El parque acuatico Hiroshi

_Pardonen la tardansa, y gracias por los reviews_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _¨Ring, ring¨_

 _¨Ring, ring¨_

 _¨Ring, ring¨_

Ah, como amaba ese sonido, uno tras el otro, repitiéndose con tantas ganas y sin vergüenza alguna...

 _¨Ring, ring¨_

 _¨Ring, ring¨_

 _¨Ring, ring¨_

Bien, ya era suficiente.

Ema se levantó bruscamente de su cama para alcanzar su teléfono, que llevaba más de 10 minutos sin parar de timbrar, para ella eso era extraño, ya que no había programado una alarma para ese día, y veía la razón del ruido.

Ese potente sonido no podría, ni se acercaba a ser una alarma, era su querida amiga, Mahoko, y entendía muy bien que fuera ella, ya que su insistencia traspasaba ferozmente las leyes de la lógica. Solo ella la llamaría a las 8:00 de la mañana en el último día de la semana, aunque según ella el domingo era el primero. Contesto el teléfono sin remedio, ya que presentía que si eso seguía, su artefacto quedaría hecho trizas contra la pared.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hora es?-pregunto Ema.

-Buenos días para ti también, te pones muy irritable cuando te despiertas ¿sabes?-le dijo su amiga con sarcasmo.

Ema suspiro cansada, podría simplemente sumergir el teléfono en su vaso de agua, pero era demasiado tolerante con su amiga, así que solo la escucho resignada.

-¿Podrías ir al grano?, quiero volver a dormir.-espeto impaciente la castaña.

-Ok, ¿recuerdas que a final de curso todas las chicas planeamos ir al parque acuático Hiroshi?

-Sí, lo habían cancelado ya que Rina se rompió una pierna y nadie quiera ir sin ella, ya que fue la de la idea y también la más emocionada.- Ema recordaba muy bien que todas sus amigas del instituto y ella quedaron en ir al parque cuando acabaron las clases, pero quedo parcialmente cancelado cuando Rina, otra de sus amigas, no pudo ir por un accidente que tuvo.

Ella era bajita con cabello azul oscuro y ojos rosas, siempre sonriente a pesar de ser molestada por su estatura, le encantaban los deportes y es fue la razón de que se lastimo.

-Bien, se ha renovado el viaje para este día a la 1:00 de la tarde, volveremos mañana, a la misma hora, ¿Te apuntas?

Esa era una oferta tentadora, hace mucho que no salía con sus amigas, y mucho menos con Mahoko, llevaba casi todo el verano conviviendo con Eamon, y según este le había dicho que llevaba muy poco en la ciudad, así que casi no tenía amigos. También estaba la opción de invitarlo, para que el conociera a sus demás amigas y estuviera con más gente.

-Claro que sí, pero ¿Podría pedirte algo?

-¿Es sobre tu amigo ese?-Ema mando un sonido de afirmación a su amiga.-Si quieres puedes invitarlo, no creo que a las chicas les moleste, y podrías aprovechar para presentármelo, ya que por lo que tú me has dicho suena todo un galán.

Ema solo rio ante el comentario, confirmo todos los demás detalles y luego colgó, reviso la hora y eran las 8:32, todavía faltaban 5 horas para partir, así que puso una alarma a las 11:30 para poder dormir un poco más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué vas a ir a dónde?-pregunto Masomi por el teléfono a su único hermano atleta.

-A un tipo de parque acuático, esos en los que hay muchos toboganes y albercas.-explico el chico desde el otro lado de la línea.-Fue idea de mis amigos de la universidad, volveré mañana temprano.

-Que mal Subaru, yo quería que todos estuviéramos aquí cuando Rintaro y mama vinieran, todos los demás ya mi confirmaron para mañana.-la pareja había avisado que el lunes iría a Sunrise Residence para ver como iban las cosas por allá, no es que pasara nada malo, solo que querían asegurarse de que sus hijos estuvieran bien.

-Lo sé, pero me salió esto de improviso y ya no lo puedo cancelar.-se disculpó.-Enserio lo siento, pero prometo que volveré mañana a primera hora, antes de que ellos lleguen.

-Muy bien.-suspiro resignado.-Confiere en ti para que vuelvas mañana, pero si no lo haces te juro que no saldrás de esta casa vivo. Masomi colgó y volvió a su actividad actual, que era limpiar la casa con esperanza de que ningún otro de sus hermanos tuviera la idea de arruinarle los planes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ema había despertado hace ya casi 30 minutos, decidió alistarse rápido para no perder tiempo, llevaba todo lo necesario, ropa, traje de baño, productos de limpieza personal, etc, pero algo paso por su cabeza, ¿Qué haría con Juli?

-¿A dónde vas?-sonó de repente la voz de su mascota, como si la hubieran invocado, detrás de ella.

-Eh…a pues es que…yo.-tartamudeaba nerviosa, ya que mentirle sobre su ausencia durante todo un día sin dudas levantaría sospechas del animal.-Voy a viajar a un lugar con mis amigas, no dudo que querrás venir, ¿verdad?

-Obviamente Chi, debo estar ahí para cuidarte, ¿Cuándo salimos?-la ardilla se paró en su hombro.

-A las 1:00, falta menos de una hora.-le respondió.

-Perfecto.-ahora el animal había saltado al marco de la ventana la cual estaba abierta.-¿Te importa si salgo un rato?

-Adelante.-dicho eso Juli salto hacia una rama cercana y echo a correr por ella, Ema aprovecho la oportunidad para poder avisarle a Eamon, así que le marco.

-Bueno.-se escuchó la voz del castaño.

-Eamon, hola soy yo Ema.-saludo esta.

-¿Ema?, o hola, ¿Por qué marcaste a esta hora, paso algo?

-No, es solo que unas amigas y yo planeamos ir al parque acuático Hiroshi, y te quiera preguntar si quieres ir.

-Por mi bien, ¿Pero a tus amigas les parece bien?, no quisiera ir de estorbo.

-Nah, dijeron que estaba bien, salimos en unos 15 minutos y volvemos mañana a la 1:00 así que nos quedaremos un día allá, y volvemos a la misma hora ¿Te parece bien?

-Genial, me gustaría aprovechar para presentarte a alguien, yo te veré allá después de todo tengo auto.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir solo?, el parque está a 1 hora de aquí.-se preocupó por su amigo.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, marcare cuando llegue, te veo allá.

Después el colgó, se le hacía un poco difícil encontrara a Eamon en un parque tan grande, no importaba, podía confiar en él, tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber a quién quería presentarle el chico, esperaba que no fuera su novia, seria incómodo y sentiría que no volvería a ser lo mismo con Eamon si este tenía pareja, una que una que otra vez se preguntaba si podría dar el siguiente paso con él, pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía un sentimiento extraño en el estómago, todavía no descifraba que era, esperaba que no fuera si intuición diciéndole que era mala idea salir con él, dejo de pensar en eso antes de que le diera un ataque y termino de cambiarse y guardar sus cosas.

Llamo a Juli en el jardín ya lista y cambiada, llevaba una falda carmesí, con en vez de cinturón un listón blanco, sandalias doradas, una blusa de tirantes color crema a rayas, y debajo de todo tenía el traje de baño, era uno de 2 piezas color lavanda. También traía una mochila de tamaño considerable con todas sus cosas.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-dijo Juli.

-Si las chicas me mandaron un mensaje de que me esperaban fuera de casa, solo tengo que avisarle a alguno de mis hermanos que voy a irme.-sentención entrando a la casa y buscando alguno de los chicos.

No encontró a nadie, eso le preocupo ya debía decir de su partida para no preocupara a los demás, estaba la opción de dejar una nota, ¡claro! Por qué no lo pensó antes, el bloc de notas que utilizaban para avisar de salidas cuando nadie estaba en casa, era ideal para esta ocasión. Lo busco y leyó la última nota, que era de Ukyo _¨Voy a comprar víveres, regreso a las 2:00¨,_ puso ella su nota de que saldría durante todo el día y que volvería mañana, escucho un bocinazo de afuera y supuso que serían sus amigas, cuando estaba a punto de irse dudo en lo de la nota, no era buena idea dejar un simple papelito con algo tan grande, podría preocuparlos y no quería causarles mas problemas después de lo de la fiesta, pero se escuchó otro sonido del auto y decidió mejor salir.

Cuando estuvo afuera pudo ver el auto de Rina, este era un jeep morado de gran tamaño con varas arriba para sostener las maletas, 4 puertas con 3 espacios, cajuela, llanta en la parte trasera, ruedas todo terreno y altas, todo un auto para acampar

-Ema-chan~.-grito desde el auto Mahoko que iba en el asiento del copiloto.-Sube ya tenemos que irnos.

La castaña corrió al vehículo, le abrieron una de las puertas traseras y se sentó en el asiento de la derecha del espacio del medio. Eran 2 asientos adelante, en el del conductor estaba Rina, con un vestido blanco floreado y el cabello recogido, en el otro iba Mahoko, que llevaba un conjunto de una pieza de short y blusa de tirantes color morado con detalles verdes, al lado de Ema en el asiento de la izquierda (ya que no había asiento en medio de ella) estaba Kikuko, una chica morena muy alta con ojos verdes y cabello negro y ondulado, traía puesto la parte de arriba del traje de baño de color menta, con una falda blanca.

Atrás estaban Saya, Atsuko y May, respectivamente, Saya era pelirroja con ojos dorados, su cabello era muy cenizo, por lo tanto era muy bonito, tenía la misma estatura que Ema, llevaba bermudas de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes grises y una chaqueta con mangas café. Atsuko estaba en medio de la estatura de Ema y Kikuko, así que de un plano normal tenía una estatura promedio, era de cabello rubio lacio y corto con ojos morados, llevaba lo que parecía una camisa azul cielo con cuello en ¨V¨, en la que en la cadera llevaba un cinturón de piel color arena, bajo esta se le veía un bañador de una pieza azul marino, May estaba entre Saya y Rina respecto a la estatura, era pequeña pero sin exagerar, tenía el pelo rosa y rizado, con ojos dorados como los de un gato, también traía un vestido, pero este era crema con bordados cafés. Todas la saludaron a ella y a Juli amigablemente, Ema le tuvo que presentar a su mascota a todas sus amigas y viceversa, después Rina arranco el auto, mientras Ema le mandaba un mensaje a Eamon diciéndole que ya iba para el parque.

Ya había pasado exactamente una hora desde que Ema y las demás habían salido de casa, estaban en el estacionamiento del parque acuático Hiroshoi, el mejor lugar para vacacionar o pasar unos días en Japón, contaba con más de 20 toboganes, 16 albercas y 100 cabañas para los campistas, y era un hermoso lugar, muy limpio y elegante. Todas empezaron a bajar sus cosas, ya que no volverían al auto hasta mañana, llegaron a la recepción y Rina y Mahoko empezaron a hablar con el que la atendía para que les dieran su cabaña.

-Ema, ¿No ibas a invitar a alguien?-le pregunto May que estaba al lado suyo cargando su equipaje.

-Si a un tal chico, ¿cómo se llamaba?, Eriol, Raymond.-empezó a decir Kikuko, rapidamente Mahoko se dio la vuelta.

-Eamon, Kiku-chan, castaño, alto y ojos almendrados, según lo que me dijo Ema.-la corrijo.

-Ya está nuestra cabaña chicas, es la 11-A, está un poco lejos pero tenemos un carrito de golf para transportarnos.-les dijo Rina a las demás mirándolas hacia arriba.

Todas las presentes salieron de la recepción y subieron a un carro de golf de 3 espacios con 8 asientos, 2 enfrente, en medio, atrás y en la parte de la cajuela, el camino a la cabaña fue muy pintoresco, el piso era de cemento con arbustos y flores a los costados, la acabaña era de 2 pisos, 3 cuartos 2 baños una cocina, 2 pequeñas salas, una terraza con comedor y un salón de juegos, ni había nada mejor que la primera clase. Entraron a la casa y se pusieron a organizarse, después se darle todo un recorrido al lugar.

-Escúchenme todas, por favor.-pidió la más bajita a sus amigas.-Yo, Saya y Kiku-chan dormiremos en el cuarto de abajo, Ema y Mahoko arriba en el de la derecha y Atsuko y May en el que queda, hay un baño arriba y uno abajo, el refrigerador está lleno para 2 días, y les doy 30 minutos para guardar sus cosas, las espero a las 6 en la entrada en ese tiempo, ¡Corran!

Y como pedo de indio, las 6 chicas corrieron a guardar sus cosas, Ema y Mahoko subieron al segundo piso, era largo, con una ventana en el medio, dos puertas a cada lado y una al lado de las escaleras, entraron a la puerta que les indicaron y dentro de la habitación había 2 camas a cada lada con una ventana en el centro y 2 cómodas pegadas a cada pared, era un poco común pero no dejaba de ser acogedora.

-Yo dormiré en la de la izquierda, me gusta más ese lado.-dijo eso y se aventó a la cama, a Ema no le importaba ya que estaba acostumbrada a dormir en la derecha.

Ambas jóvenes guardaron sus cosas en 15 minutos, y como ya estaban listas no tuvieron que cabierse, Mahoko solo le dijo que quería ir a refrescarse un poco, asi que salio del cuarto. Ema vio la hora y ya eran 2:30, se preocupó por Eamon, que tal se le había pasado algo en el camino, no podría perdonárselo si un accidenten le había sucedido…

¨Ring…Ring¨

¨Ring…Ring¨

La chica reviso si teléfono, y hablando del rey de Roma(o como había dicho el, el rey de Francia), Eamon empezó a marcar a su teléfono, rápidamente le contesto.

-Eamon, gracias el cielo, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Ya llegaste?, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto al punto de la histeria.

-Claro que si Em, cielos pareces mi novia, je je.-se burló el joven, a lo que la castaña se sonrojo y le revoloteo el estómago.-Si ya llegue, me dieron una moto para ir por ahí, me toco la cabaña 7-C, ¿Y a ti?

-La 11-A, que mal estamos muy lejos

-NTP, dejare mis cosas e iré contigo, estoy ansioso de presentarte.-en el teléfono se oyó un sonido de moto y Ema supuso que ya había llegado.-Bien, te veo halla en 10 minutos, bye.

-Adiós, nos vemos.-colgó y se dispuso a despertar a Juli, que desde que habían llegado se quedó dormido en la almohada de la cama, debería considerar la idea de comprarle una.

-Juli, despierta, ya es hora de irnos.-movió el pequeño cuerpo que al instante reacciono subiéndose como un rayo a su hombro, pero al instante se volvió a dormir.-¿Podría ser que estés en estado de hibernación?-se rio.

Ema bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con sus amigas de la misma forma pero con toallas y algunos bolsos en las manos, las saludo y les explico que Eamon vendría para la cabaña, emocionándose todas al instante.

-Kyaa, va a venir un chico.-chillo emocionada Atsuko.-¿Qué tan guapo es Ema?

-Pero que preguntas son esas, lo que deberíamos saber es si está soltero.-exclamo Mahoko.

-No creo que deberían decir eso de Eamon.-Ema ya había empezado a fastidiarse.

-Ahhh, Ema se está poniendo celosa.-soltó sin vergüenza Kikuko.-No tienes que ponerte así, no es como si te lo fuéramos a robar.

La ojicafe solo se sonrojo hasta las orejas y bajo la cabeza, sus amigas la empezaron a molestar con insinuaciones de ella y el castaño, y debatiéndose de cómo sería el chico, y por ultimo salieron de la casa para esperar afuera.

-¡Ema!-se oyó un grito desde el otro lado de ellas, y si, si es quien creen que es.

Las chicas se voltearon para ver a un chico alto, casi como Kikuko, con piel un poco bronceada, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, un poco de musculatura, suficiente para que se notara, sonrisa perfecta pero sin parecer un casanova, cara de niño bueno y cabello entre ondulado y lacio un poco por debajo de las orejas, llevaba un traje de baño color carmín con bordes blancos, sin camisa, con una mariconera azul marino y una toalla en el hombro. Prácticamente las demás chicas se sonrojaron al verlo, Ema también pero ella en vea de quedarse con la boca abierta sonrió.

-Hola, Eamon, te voy a presentar, chicas él es Sou Eamon, mi mejor amiga.-empujo un poco a Mahoko.- Imai Mahoko, la peliazul es Sato Rina, la que te está viendo con ojos como que te quiero comer es Kanase Atsuko, Inoue Kikuko es la morena y de pelo negro, la que no te quiere soltar es Shinomiya Saya y la que se está escondiendo detrás de mí es Nomiya May.

-Hola, espero que nos llevemos bien.-saludo el chico.

-Eso espero.-susurro Saya, prácticamente sonriéndole y mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Que esperamos, ¡vámonos!-grito Rina y todas subieron al carrito de golf, mientras Ema empujaba a Eamon para que este también subiera.-No tienes porqué tener vergüenza Eamon, no te vamos a morder.

-Eso le dijiste al último chico que estuvo contigo, ¿y dónde está ahora?, a si, en el hospital.-reprocho Kikuko.

-Ey, eso fue un accidente y él lo provoco.-le grito a la más alta la peliazul y arranco el auto.-Miren, iremos al tobogán Okitsu, es el más grande del parque pero no el más peligroso, y dicen que te desmayas cada vez que subes, y después iremos a la alberca Hirakawa, es un poco aburrida pero tiene buena música, y luego a la alberca bar Suwabe, que está llena de gente de nuestra edad y es muy elegante, y por ultimo comeremos en el restaurante Okomoto, al acabar de comer ya veremos que mas hacer

-Je, se ve que eres muy organizada.-dijo Eamon.-Hoy será un día divertido.-Todas las chicas gritaron en forma de afirmación y Rina aumento la velocidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos, Subaru diviértete, no todos los días se va a un parque acuático tan hermoso.-le dijo al pelinegro su mejor amigo, Tomoaki.

-Bien, pero me hubiera gustado ir primero a un tobogán, no a esta alberca.-señalo el ojigris.

-El recorrido decía que teníamos que ir primero a Suwabe, además no sé de qué te quejas, aquí hay muy lindas chicas, pronto llegara una que te guste.

-Si, como no.-asintió y rindiéndose ante su amigo, entro a la piscina.

-¿La ardilla que tienes en el hombro es tu mascota, Ema?-le pregunto a la chica Eamon, la castaña solo asintió.

Las jóvenes habían llegado a Okitsu, y se habían recién formado después de que las chicas se quitaran lo que traían encima del traje de baño, este lugar que era de casi 15 metros de altura, tenía vueltas, subidas, bajadas, zic zageos, y cosas que seguramente harían desmayar y vomitar al más macho de los machos.

-Que coincidencia tan extraña, enserio.-Exclamo el ojicafe

-¿Por?-le pregunto confundida.

-Es sobre a quién te quiera presentar.-después el muchacho empezó a buscar en su mariconera.-cierra los ojos.-Ema lo obedeció y los cerro.

El chico saco de su maleta una pequeña ardilla café de pelo y cola lacios, tenía un estilo franjas diferentes y en vez de tener en la cola un corazón había un sol de 8 picos, traía un pequeño laso en el cuello de color verde con un pequeño cascabel, era más pequeña que Juli, más o menos la mitad, y sus ojos que se estaban abriendo eran de color dorado y muy grandes.

-¿Quién es ese, Chi?-pregunto muy curiosa la más grande de las ardillas.

-Él es mi querida mascota, Verni.-respondió... ¿Eamon?

-Le… ¿acabas de responder?-dijo confundida Ema.

-Creo que si.-contesto Eamon igual de confundido

-¿Pawa, que está pasando?-susurro la ardilla más pequeña, un poco asustada.

-Acabo de entenderla.-chillo la castaña.

-¿Tu puedes entender a tu ardilla?-le pregunto el chico a la chica.

-Sí, llevo mucho tiempo con él, así que desarrolle un gran vinculo hacia Juli.

-Yo igual.-le dijo sonriendo.-¿Se llama Juli, como...Julio Verne?

-Por eso le puse así, ¿Y tú le pusiste Verni por lo mismo?

-Exacto, tenemos más en común de lo que creía.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír, luego presentaron a sus mascotas, al parecer ambas tenían la misma edad, pero Verni era mucho más pequeño, las 2 ardillas se cayeron muy bien, para Juli era como tener un hermanito menor.

-O dios, no deje mis cosas en el auto, ni tu tampoco, además de que también teníamos que haber dejado a Juli y a Verni.

-No tenemos que quedarnos aquí a Cuidar a Pawa y a Chi.-dijeron las 2 ardillas al mismo tiempo y los 2 castaños se sonrieron, y para que sepan Pawa era la forma en la que Verni le decía a Eamon.

-Yo llevare las cosas al auto Em, apártame el espacio.-le informo el castaño y se retiró con Verni.

-¿Te agrado Eamon?-le pregunto a la ardilla Ema.

-No está mal, Chi, tiene una ardilla y parece un buen chico, además me da una sensación rara, creo que es el único joven que me agradada, y que voy a dejar que este contigo.-sentencio el dentudo animal.

-Gracias, Juli.-dijo y sonrió, esperando que nunca la separaran de Eamon, y que cada día tuviera más cosas en común con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Si buscan, en Brothers Conflict Wikipedia, encontraran los nombres, gracias y hasta la próxima._


	4. Chapter 4:Buen dia para la verdad

-Estoy en casa.-grito el segundo de los Asahinas en la entrada a la casa con bolsas en las manos. Este había llegado del mercado y de comprar los víveres, procurando no durar tanto, ya que Ema estaba en casa sola.-Ema-chan, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a preparar el almuerzo?- le pregunto a su hermana desde la cocina elevando la voz de nuevo, pero esta no contesto.

El abogado se preocupó cundo pasaron más de 10 minutos así que la volvió a llamar, pero sucedió lo mismo, un poco preocupado fue al piso de la chica y se instaló frente a su puerta, la llamo, de nuevo no recibió respuesta, toco 2 veces y paso lo mismo, por última vez grito su norme muy fuerte, sucediendo todo de la misma manera. Ya preocupado abrió la puerta para encontrarse que la dueña no estaba dentro.

Ukyo confundido la busco por toda la casa, encontrándosela desierta, estaba a punto de llamarla cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

-Estamos en casa.-se oyó una voz infantil desde la entrada, Ukyo dedujo que serían Masomi y Wataru, que habían llegado del parque.

-Masomi-san, ven rápido a la cocina.- pidió el rubio a su hermano.

-Ya voy, solo déjame guardar la bicicleta de Wataru.

El de lentes solo espero, ya que se tardaría un rato, empezó a sacar conclusiones de donde podría estar Ema, la chica no da habría ido sin avisar, mucho menos se habría fugado, ¿y si la habían raptado?, eso alarmo al adulto, estaba tan desesperado que no podía pensar, debió haberle dicho a la castaña que saldría en vez de dejarle una nota en esa libreta. Pero ese pensamiento le dio una revelación, talvez ella dejo una nota en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho el.

Tomo rápido el cuaderno, yendo hasta la última página, encontrándose con su aviso y otro bajo este, se acomodó mejor los lentes y acerco el cuaderno a su cara, leyendo lo que la chica había escrito. Hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Ukyo?-llego el pediatra a la cocina para encontrarse al mencionado dándole la espalda.

-Ema se fue.-concluyo en seco.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo prácticamente ofendido y sorprendido.

-Escucha.-empezó a leer.-¨ _Hermanos, me ausentare durante un día, ya que iré a un lugar con mis amigas, no se alarmen, estaré bien, volveré mañana, disculpen por decírselos en una nota, es que no había nadie en casa y ya me tenía que ir, nos vemos mañana a la 1:00.¨_

Masomi quedo casi tieso, no por el hecho de que Ema no había avisado de su salida, tenía justificación, sino porque sus padres vendrían a Sunrise Residence, estarían todos juntos por primera vez después de la boda, sería una fiesta por donde lo vieras, pero ahora con 2 hermanos fuera de cuadro sería prácticamente un desastre.

-No puede ser.-se quejó el mayor.-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?, Ema y Subaru decidieron irse de casa en lo que sería la primera junta de toda la familia.

-Relájate, mama y Rintaro vendrán mañana a las 3:00, creo que es suficiente tiempo para que ellos lleguen sin que nuestros padres se den cuenta de que los 2 se fueron, el crimen perfecto.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero de todos modos yo quería que todos estuviéramos aquí.-suspiro agotado.-No me preocupare más, ¿Te molestaría si te dejo los preparativos a ti?

-No hay problema, la verdad te ves muy cansado, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, y también cuidare a Wataru por ti.

-Gracias.-dicho esto se retiró a su cuarto entrando el menor en su lugar.

-¿Wataru te gustaría ayudarme a cocinar?-le pregunto al niño.

-Por favor, Ukyo-nii.-dijo el pelirosa saltando de la alegría para después ayudar a su hermano.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Que calor!-se quejó fuertemente una chica pelirroja, todo el grupito llevaba más de 10 minutos formados en el tobogán, y aunque solo faltara 2 personas para que pasaran, hacía mucho calor, y Saya era la más fastidiada.

-Cálmate Saya, por dios.-le dijo Kikuko.

-No te preocupes, Saya-chan, ya casi llegamos.-animo Atsuko.

-Deberíamos empezar a hacer parejas.-explico la más pequeña.-Yo iré con Kiku-chan.

-¿Puedo ir contigo, Saya-san?-pido May.-Es que me da mucho miedo.

-Por supuesto, May.-y es que estas 2 eran hermanas, muy inseparables.

-Supongo que tu querrás ir con Eamon-kun ¿Verdad Ema?-le pregunto Mahoko, la chica asintió.-Entonces yo iré con Atsuko.

-Nos toca escoger salvavidas Rina.-le informo Kikuko a la peliazul, dirigiéndose estas 2 a donde guardaban los artefacto de plástico.

-¿No te da miedo bajar por el tobogán?-pregunto Ema a su amigo.

-Un poco.-confeso.-¿Y a ti?

-Mentiría diciéndote que no estoy nerviosa.-le explico.-Pero creo que es inevitable, cualquiera se pone nervioso con algo tan amenazante.-después los 2 rieron.

-Me alegra que me hallas invitado Em.-soltó el castaño y la mencionada lo miro.-No malinterpretes, digo que prefiero estar aquí contigo que solo en la ciudad.

-Pienso igual Eamon.

-Nunca había oído de este parque, tal vez porque yo no vivía en Tokio.

-Recuerdo que me dijiste que vivías Sapporo.-avanzaron 1 espacio más ya que era el turno de Kukiko y Rina para bajar por el tobogán.-Eso está muy lejos de aquí.

-Vine a Japón por una beca de la facultad de artes de la universidad de Meji.-ante la moción de su universidad, la chica le puso total atención.-Después de graduarme del instituto, con honores especiales en mi club de artes, muchas universidades me llamaron, pero por razones familiares, decidí venir aquí a para entrar en Meji, además de que uno de mis antiguos maestros de artes me dijo que posiblemente se ausentaría por un tiempo en una escuela muy prestigiosa, así que me pidió que lo suplantara.-vio a la chica.-Pero creo que te estoy aburriendo con esto, ¿No?

-Para nada, lo que pasa es que yo también voy a entrar a la universidad¹.

-Genial.-dijo entusiasmado.-Espero que nos logremos encontrar.

La castaña se emocionó igual o más que el otro, pero de nuevo ahí estaba el sentimiento de culpa que tenía cada vez que hablaba de cosas personales con Eamon, mintiéndole acerca de su familia, de sus hermanos y viceversa, mintiéndoles también a ellos acerca del chico. Faltaban menos de 4 semanas para entrar a clases, y en el momento de ir a Meji con Eamon y con Yusuke esto 2 tendrían que conocerse, era sí o sí. No podría mantener la mentira por más tiempo, y por alguna razón le aterraba.

-Hey, Em, ¿Estás aquí?-chasqueo los dedo frente a la chica que había perdido la conciencia un rato.

-Eh, si solo me distraje.-le dijo ya más concentrada.

-Chi ya les toca.-informo la ardilla a su dueña.-Sera mejor que se apresuren si no quieren perder su lugar.

-Traten de que los encargados no los vean, o si no nos dejaran entrar.-les pidió a las 2 ardillas Ema.

-No se preocupe señorita Chi, yo y Juli nos esconderemos.-dijo la ardilla café y los 2 animales corrieron a esconderse cerca del inicio del tobogán,

Todas las demás ya habían subido y bajado por la atracción de agua, siendo Eamon y Ema los últimos, viendo como las chicas los esperaban y los miraban desde abajo. Ambos subieron al salvavidas de 2 espacios, que en vez de parecer eso, interpretaría mejor el papel de una lancha en forma de 8, con 2 agujeros para sentarse y de plástico inflado. Se acomodaron para quedar cómodos y esperaron a que el encargado no viera para que las 2 ardillas subieran, hubo la oportunidad y Juli y Verni corrieron a reunirse con sus dueños, Ema, que iba adelante, abrazo fuertemente Juli, lo mismo hiso Eamon, pero su ardilla que parecía extremadamente asustada se aferró hasta con las garras de su dueño.

-¿Listos jóvenes?-pregunto el encargado recibiendo una positiva de los dos chicos. Después este empujo un poco el salvavidas, haciendo que Eamon y Ema por impulso e inercia se impulsaran hacia adelante, con el agua empezaron a deslizarse por el interior oscuro y húmedo del tobogán.

Bajaron un poco para luego subir violentamente, dieron un par de zic zageos bruscos, sintiendo que en cada movimiento el agua los salpicaba, dieron vueltas y remolinos, todo gritando de la emoción, hasta que después de un rato de susto, sintieron la luz del día, creyendo que ya habían salido, los 2 jóvenes se relajaron para a los 30 segundos darse cuenta de que estaban en un tipo de olla gigante en la que en medio estaba un tipo de oyó por el que saldrían, cuando se acercaron a este después de dar unas vueltas se dieron cuenta de un verdad muy evidente.

-¡Eamon, vamos a caer al revés!-exclamo asustada la chica, porque tendrían que entrar por el oyó con Ema enfrente, y en vez de eso Eamon estaba es su lugar de espaldas.

-¡NTP, saldremos vivos de esto!-dijo prácticamente en broma, cuando de verdad estaba preocupado por la situación.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, esperando la caída y abrazando muy fuerte a sus ardillas, sintieron un terrible jaloneo de cuellos, y por ultimo una gran calma. Ema abrió con lentitud los ojos encontrándose en una pequeña piscina de muy baja estatura y con Juli congelada y temblando en su hombro.

-E…estamos bien.-tartamudeo.-No fue nada, ¿Tu que dices Eamon?

-Ema.-se paró repentinamente, haciendo que la chica casi cayera.-Verni, se me soltó de las manos, ¡Verni!.-grito preocupado empezando a buscar desesperadamente a la ardilla por todo el lugar.

-Dios mío.-ahora ella se había levantado, ayudando al chico.

En la orilla las chicas y demás gente, los veían con curiosidad, tratando de averiguar qué había pasado, uno de los encargados de abajo, hacia sellas al del tobogán para que detuviera el avance de la fila, ya que los 2 últimos no habían salido de la piscina. Rina se acercó para ver que sucedía.

-¿Ema, que paso, que es lo que están buscando?

-A la mascota de Eamon, se le resbalo en el transcurso del viaje.-soltó preocupada moviendo el agua.

-¿Quién?-pregunto más confundida Rina.

-¡Ahí está!-grito la más grande de las ardillas saltando del hombro de su ama para acercarse al animalito café.

Los 2 castaños fijaron la vista en Juli, y este trataba de hacer que la Verni, que se encontraba en un contorno muy escondido de la orilla, reaccionara o se levantara, lográndolo en el acto.

-Verni.-dijo aliviado y corriendo a ese lugar seguido por Ema.

El chico tomo en brazos a la pequeña criatura, que estaba mojada y temblad isa, (por no decir que su estado de ánimo era entre asustado y conmocionado, típico sentimiento que te da después de sentir un a extrema adrenalina) y la abrazo con mucho cariño y alivio, feliz de que a esta no le hubiera sucedido nada grave.

-Por el amor de todos los dioses, nunca, definitivamente nunca me asustes así, Verni.-dijo al borde de las lágrimas Eamon.

-Estoy bien Pawa, fue divertido.

-Te pudiste haber ahogado niño.-repuso molesto Juli.

-Juli-san, pero si usted y yo tenemos la misma edad.-dijo molesta la pequeña ardilla.

-Pero tú eres más pequeño.-después las 2 se pusieron a discutir.

Ema sonrió ante la inocencia de las 2 ardillas, que al igual que ella y Eamon, a pesar de haberse conocido desde hace muy poco, se llevaban extremadamente bien. Vio al chico, y este suspiro igual que ella viendo a sus mascotas, parecía todavía muy estresado por lo sucedido así que lo tomo de la mano transmitiéndole con un apretón seguridad. Este le dio una sonrisa de confianza.

-¿Está todo bien ya?-les dijo Rina a los castaños.

-Ya lo está, Rina-chan.-sonrió a la peliazul.

Después del gran escándalo, (que incluyo una gran entrevista por parte de todas las demás chicas, y un aviso de las autoridades del parque por mal cuidado de mascotas-que la verdad no fue nada malo, ya que en el lugar las aceptaban-) todos subieron de nuevo al carrito para ir a su siguiente destino, la alberca Hirakawa.

Pov Eamon

Subimos al vehículo, para ir al próximo destino, aunque yo todavía me sentía muy intranquilo con lo que paso, la preocupación no me salía del cuerpo, algo muy estresante.

Me sentía un poco indefenso por lo sucedido, ¿y quién no?, estar a punto de perder a tu mascota, mejor amigo y confidente de toda la vida, estaría perdido sin Verni, la culpa sentía horrible, hasta al punto de que ya me había disculpado más de 10 veces con él. Llegamos al lugar y bajamos, lucia muy calmado, pero había un buen ambiente musical, casi me hubiera puesto a cantar de no ser por lo que siento. Nos instalamos en unas sillas cercanas a la piscina, yo, Ema, Juli y Verni nos quedamos en la orilla, yo para seguir cuidando de mi ardilla y los otros 2 para hacerme compañía y también para cuidar del animalito ojiverde. Juli decidió cuidar de mi mascota al estilo ardilla, tapándolo con su cola y acicalándolo, eso nos dio un poco de tiempo a mí y a mi amiga.

Pero había algo que me tranquilizo un poco, hasta el punto de que la calma volvió a mi relajándome, y es que Ema no me había soltado de la mano desde que salimos de Okitsu, me sentía seguro, algo que muy pocas veces sentí, ya que tuve muy poca familia que me cuidara, nunca tuve este sentimiento. Con ella todo era seguridad de una forma divertida y cariñosa, hasta perecer más que eso, tal vez había más que amistad en nuestra relación, pero al pensar en esa posibilidad sentía mariposas en mi estómago, y no estaban revoloteando, sino que trataban de salir por mi garganta. No, esto era más que un ¨Me gustas¨ algo más fuerte que yo no sabía identificar. Había algo de lo que estaba seguro, yo quería a Ema, y mucho.

Pov normal

Se aburrieron después de unos 20 minutos ahí, así que decidieron ir a la siguiente alberca, esperando que esta fuera más entretenida que la otra, llegaron para encontrar a gente de entre 16 y 20 años, pura juventud, toda muy atractiva.

-Hay muchos chicos guapos aquí.-informo entusiasmada Kikuko.-Esperemos conseguir a uno bueno ¿Verdad chicas?

-Ema ya tiene al suyo.-grito Atsuko, y todas las demás se emocionaron haciéndole vuña a los 2 castaños. Estos se sonrojaron de una forma graciosa.

Decidieron ponerse lo más cerca posible de la gente universitaria, que era cerca del bar, todas las chicas, menos Rina que se sentía cansada, entraron a la alberca, incluyendo a Eamon y Ema, que jugaban como niños con pistolas de agua que la mas pequeña les había prestado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Ya encontraste una que te guste?-le pregunto Tomoaki a Subaru.

-¿Quién te crees, un proxeneta?, las mujeres no son cosas, amigo.-exclamo molesto por el trato tan malo que le daba el chico a las mujeres presentes.

-No te esponjes, no digo que te vayas a acostar con ella, es solo para que tengas algo de compañía.

-Lo que tú digas.-el peligris se arrepentía demasiado de haber ido al parque, estaba demasiado aburrido, solo por terco fue para no estar en casa, quería irse ahora, pero no quería decepcionar a sus amigos, que habían planeado esto con mucho esfuerzo.

-Subaru.-el tono que Tomoaki uso alarmo demasiado al chico que lo miro muy rápido.-¿Esa no es tu hermana?

-¿Qué?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los 2 castaños decidieron salir de la alberca para descansar un poco, se sentaron en una hamaca cercana a Rina y empezaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido.

-Sinceramente los gráficos fueron muy malos en ese videojuego, estoy segura de que tú lo harías mucho mejor.-le dijo Ema a su amigo.

-Primero me gustaría saber el nombre del videojuego Em.-se burló el castaño.

-Ah los siento.-rio.-¿Qué hora será?-El chico saco su teléfono y le dijo lo que quería saber.-Después se le quedo viendo a la chica.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Em, no tengo ninguna foto tuya o de nosotros juntos.-le dijo y la chica lo volteo a ver con burla.

-Una selfie.-dijo y los 2 rieron.

-Vamos, no te rías.-acto seguido ambos se levantaron y Eamon le paso un brazo por los hombros a Ema.-Di ¨ _#yo-quiero-a-Sou-Eamon_ ¨. _-_ eso hiso reír a la chica y por último se oyó el flash.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lo que veía le cayó como un balde de agua fría, ver a Ema, su hermana, ¿Con un chico desconocido?, y que aparte se veían muy felices, sabía que lo que había dicho Wataru era verdad, por eso no se lo había sacado de la cabeza, **Ema tenia novio.** Pero lo que vio después lo mato, como Ema le daba un beso en la mejilla al chico castaño y después se abrasaban con cariño. Evito las ganas de llorar y le pidió a Tomoaki que lo llevara a casa, su amigo no puso objeción, este se veía muy mal.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Crees que estas lista para saberlo?-pregunto a señora Hinata a su esposo

-Necesita saberlo, los 2 lo necesitan.-exclamo.-No puedo ocultárselos por más tiempo.

La pareja estaba en camino a Tokio, para contar toda la verdad sobre Ema Nagami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1:Pregunta: ¿Alguien sabe que carrera va a estudiar Ema en Meji? y de pasada también Yusuke

perdonen lo corto, pero en el próximo cap habrá una revelación muy fuerte.

 _#yo-quiero-a-Sou-Eamon(?)_


	5. Chapter 5: Estabilidad familiar

Mas de 2 semanas sin publicar, me siento como mangaka que se atrasa en la fecha de publicación, pero aquí esta, disfrútenlo ^3^

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Oí, no se deberían tomar una selfie sin nosotros.-regaño a los 2 castaños Atsuko atrás de sus espaldas, asustándolos en el acto.-Pero creo que viéndolos desde otro ángulo, se ven lindos juntos.

-Es verdad, son como 2 gotas de agua.-les dijo Saya desde la piscina.-Espejos, montañas, almas gemelas, uña y mugre, Newton y Hubble, Rocky y Bullwinkle, Inuyasha y Kagome…oh.-esta se calló avergonzada al ver que los 2 jóvenes se habían sonrojado y alejado uno del otro.

-Enserio, son...¿?-pensó en un término la hermana menor de la mencionada.-Etto, no tengo nada me robaste rodas las ideas, Onee-chan.

-De cualquier forma, se ven bien uno al lado del otro, pero demasiado bien, perfectos diría yo.-sonrió la más alta.

-Tanto que es molesto.-gruño entre molesta y burlona Rina.

-Rina-chan, pero que dices, tus sentimientos de celos son compartidos por todas.-sentenció Mahoko.

-Bien, basta.-grito la castaña.-Vamos ya a comer, tengo hambre.

Todas (incluyendo a Eamon) rieron y decidieron que para no herir el orgullo de Ema, le hicieron caso y se dirigieron a Okomoto, el lugar no tenía paredes, solo techo y barandales alrededor, que demostraban el contorno, el restaurante era a la carta o a buffet, Eamon, Rina, Kikuko y Atsuko decidieron comer de este último, y los que restan del otro.

-Este lugar es lindo ¿No crees?-pregunto Mahoko a Ema.

-Oh, ¿Qué?...si es muy hermoso.-le respondió sin prestarle mucha atención. Su amiga la miro sospechosamente, la chica parecía muy callada.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Eh…bueno, yo…-suspiro.-Siento algo muy raro.

-…¿Cómo qué?-les dejaron la comida que era una hamburguesa y sopa de ostión.

-Nostalgia…-soltó sin pensar sorprendiendo a Mahoko.

-¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?

-Hace más de un mes.-susurro abatida.-Es muy raro, es triste y anima a la vez,…me molesta.

-Tal vez solo tengas sueño o hambre, mejor come ya, no te nos vallas a poner latosa como un niño pequeño.

-Je, no tengo 10 años Mahoko.-rio otra vez.

-Si te vuelves a sentir así, dímelo, por favor, no por nada soy tu mejor amiga.

-Cuenta con ello.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes 2?-les grito Atsuko, al parecer estaban tan metidas en su mundo que no se habían dado cuenta de que las demás llegaron.

-Mira Em, te traje un postre.-en pequeño plato, Eamon le mostro un lindo pastelillo petit de color crema con puntitos morados.-Es de moras y crema de chocolate.

-Gracias.-le sonrió y repentinamente la felicidad volvió a ella al igual que la nostalgia.

-Bien, basta de cursilerías.-les grito.-¡Itadakimasu!

-¡Itadakimasu¡-gritaron todos los demás y empezaron a comer.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Llovía en la ciudad de Tokio, dos jóvenes, en un auto por el mismo lugar, que parecían de la misma edad, uno peliterracota con ojos azules, y el otro peligris con ojos de la mismo color, este último se veía de una forma deplorable, triste y vencida. Y esto no pudo ser pasado de alto por el otro chico.

-¿Seguro de que te encuentras bien Suba-kun?-pregunto Tomoaki. El chico no respondió.-Enserio, no sé qué te paso, hace un momento estabas bien y al siguiente ¡Puf!, te deprimiste, algo te paso y no me quieres decir que.

-Yo…..vi algo.

-¿Qué?

-No lo entenderías, ya estamos aquí.-dicho eso, tomo sus cosas y bajo del auto.-Gracias por traerme y también lo siento si te hice perder tu tiempo, cuídate en el camino.

-Si sientes más confianza para hablar conmigo, márcame ¿si?-le dijo y arranco. Subaru entro a Sunrise Residence, estaba en la entrada todo mojado, viendo al suelo, cuando uno de sus hermanos los vio.

-¿Suba-nii?-escucho la voz de Wataru, y el solo cayo se rodillas.-¡Suba-nii!-Lo último que sintió fue que sus hermanos lo cargaban y trataban de despertarlo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Si te gane otra vez Eamon-san.-se pavoneo Rina, saltando sobre el sofá, y con la estatura que tenía parecía una niña pequeña en plena victoria.

-Pido, ¡No!, exijo la revancha.-dramatizo el chico.

-Eso dijiste la última vez, Eamon-kun.-reprocho al castaño la pelinegra.

Todos los jóvenes habían decidido volver a la cabaña después de que una repentina lluvia atacara el parque, no se molestaron ya que así también podrían disfrutar de este antes de irse. Rina había retado a Eamon al juego de Kombat Fighters, pero al parecer el muchacho era muy torpe en los juegos de pelea porque la chica ya le había ganado 3 juegos seguidos.

-Baka, ya ríndete de una vez.-dijo Atsuko fastidiada que no la dejaran jugar.-Por favor, ya quiero jugar, ¡dame el control!

-Creo que tienes razón.-le lanzo el aparato.-Soy malísimo para esto.

-Pídela a Ema-chan que te de clases.-recomendó May entrando a la habitación con bebidas.-Ella es lo contrario de ti.

-Gracias May, pero no es para tanto.-admitió la castaña tomando una bebida.

-La verdad nunca te he visto jugar, pero si me dijiste que te gustaban los videojuegos, Em, tal vez si podría pediré algunos consejos.-luego miro su reloj y se levantó asustado a las chicas.-Miren la hora, son más de las 9, creo que debería irme.

-Quédate un rato más.-dijo Saya.-No pasa nada si te quedas.

-Sí, no ahi ninguna le molesta.

-Anda quédate.

-También a dormir si quieres.-se burló Atsuko, las chicas seguían pidiéndole a Eamon tan siquiera quedarse un poco más, ya que no todos los días se disfrutaba de un lugar así.

-Me encantaría hacerlo, pero no es correcto que un chico se quede en donde se encuentren 7 chicas, además de que ya es muy tarde y esta oscuro.

-Eamon tiene razón chicas, mañana nos vamos temprano y debemos estar bien descansados.-Ema se levantó y se dirigió al chico.-Te acompaño a la puerta.

Los 2 salieron de la habitación oyendo los molestos sonidos que hacían las demás chicas, unos eran de emoción otros de reproche y creyeron escuchar una blasfemia, aunque eso solo los hiso reír. Llegaron a la puerta, Eamon llamo a Verni y este vino bajando por el barandal de las escaleras seguido de Juli.

-Pawa, puedo quedarme con Juli-san y Chi-san.-pidió la pequeña criatura. Los dos castaños abrieron los ojos y Ema rio.

-Por mi está bien.-le dijo a Ema al chico sonriendo, pero vio que Eamon ponía una cara triste.

-Solo déjame hablar con Ema, ¿me acompañas afuera?-le pidió a la chica y esta salió con él. La ojicafe cerró la puerta con cuidado y volteo a ver su compañero que estaba recargado en la pared con la mirada baja.

-¿Pasa algo?-se acercó a él.

-Es que nunca me he separado una noche entera de Verni desde que lo tengo.-confeso y el volteo a ver.-Pero no pasa nada.

-No, espera, si piensas que te vas a sentir solo sin él te lo puedes llevar, estoy segura de que los dos entenderán.-le explico tratando de animarlo.

-NTP¹, creo que debo aprender a estar sin el.-dijo y empezó a bajar las escaleras.-Gracias por todo Em.

-Espera, te acompaño.-se ofreció y lo siguió. Caminaron unos 5 metros hasta llegar a lo motocicleta de Eamon.-Adiós.

-Hasta pronto.-el chico la abrazo y subió rápido a su vehículo arrancando. Ema se quedó mirando por donde se había ido Eamon con el mismo sentimiento que tuvo en el restaurante, pero decidió que era mejor no contárselo a Mahoko, así que solo entro a la cabaña, se dio un baño, hablo un poco con las 2 ardillas y se durmió, pensando que talvez la nostalgia era causada por Eamon, no supo que sentir.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Subaru despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sin mencionar que tenía fiebre, este se encontraba en la sala de Surise Residence con una toalla húmeda en la cabeza, al abrir los ojos la luz lo deslumbro así que rápidamente los volvió a cerrar, para después abrirlos poco a poco, cuando pudo ver un poco mejor vio muchas sombras viéndolo y murmullos alrededor de el.

-Aléjense denle espacio, por favor.-pudo distinguir la voz de Masomi.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste que lo dejo así, Wataru?-se oyó a Tsubaki preguntando.

-Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando lo vi en la entrada viendo para abajo, lo llama pero cuando lo hice él se cayó y se desmallo.-así que eso era lo que había pasado.

-Oí, bajen la voz.-dijo el ojigris, porque de repente le empezó a irritar la plática de sus hermanos.

-Perfecto, despertaste.-comento animado Ukyo. Subaru se sento en el sofá tomándose la cabeza por la repentina migraña. Vio a su alrededor a todos sus hermanos, que le dirigían una mirada de preocupación por lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué te desmayaste a media entrada, Subaru?, en la casa ahí mejores lugares para hacerlo.-se burló Hikaru, tratando de calmar el ambiente, lo cual logro un poco, ya que el mencionado sonrió.

-No creo que haya sido nada.-mintió.-Tal vez solo es la fatiga por el constante entrenamiento.

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes, te hubiera recetado algo.-le informo Masomi al menor.-No es bueno andarse desmayando, en todo caso, ¿Volviste antes por eso?

-Eh…-el repentino recuerdo de lo que vio en el parque lo ataco y bajo la mirada.-Es que en el parque…vi.

-¿En el parque?-repitieron todos.

-A Ema.-pusieron más atención.-Con un chico, y parecía feliz con el…

Fin del mundo en 3…2…1…

 _(Y como soy bien mala, no diré que sucedió, tendría que subir la clasificación para mostrar esto en internet)_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eran las 2:30p.m. de la tarde, y si, las chicas de la cabaña 11-A, que se supone deberían haber salido hace 2 horas y media, dormían muy tranquilas en sus respectivas camas, hasta que un grito estilo actividad paranormal 3, las despertó haciendo que más de una (todas las de la habitación en la que se encontraban 2 ardillas) se cayeran de su cama.

-Chicas no quedamos dormidas.-se oyó el grito más grande (producido por Rina, claro esta)que se allá mencionado en este fic.-Arriba todas, no tenemos tiempo.

Asustadas de la más pequeña toda se levantaron yendo de lado a lado, tomando todas las botanas que podían y recogiendo sus cosas del baño, cuando ya estaban listas empezaron a meter todo al carrito de golf, así que Ema se alejó para mensajear a Eamon, le dijo que ya iban de salida y que a las 4 se vieran en el café Mødested. Este le mando una afirmación, además de que él ya había llegado a Japón, luego se burló de ella por no levantarse temprano, le contesto algo incoherente y colgó.

-Ema, ya vámonos.-le informo Rina en el auto con todas las demás ya en él.

-Voy, vamos chicos.-les dijo a las ardillas, estas subieron a sus hombros, si dirijo al auto y se sento al lado de Mahoko.

-¿Qué paso con Eamon-san?-pregunto Rina.

-Él ya se fue.-dijo y las demás chicas se desanimaron.

Después de entregar las llaves de la cabaña, se subieron al auto y pasaron las maletas a este, se sentaron de la misma forma y Ema dejo a Verni y Juli dormir en si regazo ya que se sentían cansadas por haber jugado toda la noche. Arrancaron el auto y Ema disfruto el viaje.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Mama, Rintaro-san pasen por favor.-ofreció Masomi a la pareja, que estaban en la puerta de Sunrise Residence.

-Gracias, Masomi.-le dijeron los 2 al entrar a la casa, agradecidos por la amabilidad de el mayor de los hermanos, tomando en cuenta que dentro de él había una tormenta, y la protagonista de esta era Ema, que debía haber vuelto ase 20 minutos.

-Okaa-san, te extrañe mucho.-Wataru corrió hacia su madre y la abrazo muy fuerte, esta le devolvió el abrazo con el doble de entusiasmo.

-Acompáñenme, en el comedor hay una comida deliciosa.-pidió Ukyo a sus padres.

-Nos encantaría Ukyo-san.-el hombre hablo.-Pero quisiéramos arreglar el asunto principal por el vinimos.

Al oír lo dicho los 13 hermanos se confundieron, los señores Hinata, se dirigieron a la sala, seguidos de los chicos que les hacían preguntas sin parar, la pareja les pidió a todos que se sentaras, obedecieron.

-¿Donde esta Ema?-pregunto preocupado Rintaro.

-Ella.-Masomi apretó los puños.-Ella todavía no llega.

-¿Qué?-dijo la pareja, luego se escuchó el sonido de una puerta.

-Tadaima.-se oyó la voz de Ema, sin saber darse cuenta que todos estaban reunidos en la sala bajo y cuando los vio se preocupó.-¿Otou-san?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

-Ema, siéntate por favor.-le hablo su padre y ella obedeció, sintiendo las miradas intrigadas de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué sucede, Otou-san?

-Ema, hija mía, te voy a pedir que me dejes hablar y no me interrumpas hasta el final.-le dijo con extrema seriedad y esta asintió.-El día en el que te adopte fue uno de los más felices de toda mi vida, pero la verdad yo no tenía pensado conseguirte solo a ti, yo había optado por una adopción doble, de 2 niños, pero algo me lo impidió -eso la entristeció, ¿Acaso su padre se tuvo que conformar con ella?-Cundo yo fui a recoger a las 2 criaturas una Señora mayor, por una confusión del orfanato, le dieron uno de los 2 bebes a ella, yo pele con uñas y dientes, porque no quería que ellos se separaran, la Señora no cedió, fue una disputa muy grande, hasta que un Juez nos dio la solución, como la mencionada ya era muy vieja me nombraron tutor legal del niño, pasaron 10 años y en ese tiempo murió la mujer, quedándome yo con el pequeño, pero al ver que este había quedado muy lastimado por la muerte de su madre, decidí mejor no juntarlos hasta después de un tiempo.-a cada palabra, Ema se sorprendía mas.-Han pasado casi 8 años desde ese suceso y en este día me dije a mi mismo que te diría la verdad.-silencio.-Ema, tienes un hermano..-La chica no respondió solo se le quedo mirando, sin una expresión definida.

-¿Ósea que Ema tiene un hermano gemelo?-Miwa le asintió al menor de sus hijos.-Tendremos otro hermano y será igual a Ema-chan.

Y gracias a eso a esta se le reveló toda la verdad.

-Su…-Ema se levantó y dirigió su vista a sus padres, ella estaba llorando.-Su nombre es Sou… Sou Eamon.-su padre abrió muy grande los ojos.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo lo conozco, es mi mejor amigo.-confeso.-Es el chico que les mencione en la carta, el que conocí en el café. Alto, castaño, ojos almendrados y muy alegre.

-Ese es...-soltó de repente Subaru.-Con el que el que te vi en Hiroshi.-Ema no le prestó atención.

-¿El me conoce, o sabe de mí?-pregunto la chica a sus padres.

-No, el plan era decírtelo a ti primero y luego a él.

-Quiero verlo, necesito verlo.-sentencio y salió corriendo de ahí, ignorando los gritos de su familia, ahora solo quería abrazar a Eamon y llorar en su hombro. Las 2 ardillas, que habían visto todo, la siguieron.

Ahora lo entendía, todo, lo que sentía cuando estaba con él era lo que nunca logro sentir, estabilidad familiar, la había restaurado, y desde ahora con Sou Eamon nunca se volvería a romper, o mejor dicho Hinata Eamon, su hermano gemelo. La única persona con la se sentiría de esa forma. Y nada los iba a separar.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

1: Sera la nueva muletilla de Eamon.

Nos vemos la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6: La Vida de Sou Eamon

Este capitulo me llevo mucho tiempo, ya que la mayor parte es pura originalidad, disfrtuenlo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pov Eamon

Todo mundo tiene una historia, algunas son demasiados largas y complicadas para que la mente humana les entienda, pero mi historia seria descrita como única, o imposible. Mi nombre es Sou Eamon y contare mi extraña y loca vida.

No tenía ni un año cuando mis padres murieron, no se muchos detalles del accidente, pudo haber sido en un auto o en cualquier otro vehículo, no quise saberlo. Me volví huérfano a los pocos meses de edad, una mujer muy anciana me adopto como su hijo, su nombre era Sou Shiori, tenía 69 años cuando me obtuvo.

A pesar de su edad ella era un mujer muy fuerte e independiente, su esposo el Señor Sou Yamato, murió cuando ella cumplió los 65, se quedó completamente sola, y 4 años después de eso decidió adoptarme. La familia Sou era duella de una exitosa compañía hotelera, SouSuit, nunca me intereso mucho este negocio, así que no me gustaría perder tiempo hablando de esto.

Éramos extremamente ricos, poseían 3 mansiones y una que otra casa se verano por todo Japón, toda mi vida yo viví en Tomakomai Hokkaido, en la mansión Hoshizora, junto a mi madre, más de 20 sirvientes y muchos más empleados, a pesar de haber vivido entre lujos no me gustaba mucho esa vida. Veía a mi madre muy poco tiempo, ya que ella trabajaba demasiado, no la culpaba, tenía una compañía que manejar, pero no podía evitar sentirme solo, varias veces habíamos tenido peleas acerca de esto, tenía 4 años cuando fue la pelea más grave que tuvimos. Estábamos en medio de una cena, ella me platicaba que tendría que faltar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, que era dentro de 2 semanas, yo simplemente explote de la tristeza, ¿Cómo es posible que siguiera haciéndome eso?, mentía acerca de estar presente y solo se iba sin importarle mi opinión.

Esa ocasión salí corriendo de la mansión y me refugie en el jardín, vinieron los sirvientes a buscarme, llore en silencio y mi madre les ordeno que me dejaran solo, estuve hay durante unas 3 horas, asegurándome de que nadie escuchar mi llanto, sentía frio y soledad, aunque ya estaba muy acostumbrado. Algo detuvo mi sufrimiento, otro llanto como el mío, aunque más bien yo le llamaría chillido, no cesaba y se repetía más rápido que el mío, salí de los matorrales, buscando ese sonido, busque y busque, por todo el lugar, hasta que en un sembradío de rosas blancas, encontré un pequeño bulto de color castaño.

Me dio un poco de miedo, era un bola de pelo que se movía de un lado a otro y de ella salían sonidos, me aserce un poco más y pude ver a un pequeño animalito, tenía ojos esmeraldas que resaltaban con su pelaje, su cola era demasiado larga y grande como para cubrirlo. Sus ojos lograron verme fijo, y después de eso soltó un chillido más fuerte, al parecer lo asuste ya que trato de escapar, pero su pelaje estaba atorado con las espinas de las flores. Con calma lo desate, pero el pequeñín seguía igual de aterrado, trataba de soltarse y se retorica en mis manos. Me dirigí a la mansión, no sin antes revisar que mi madre se hubiera ido, cuando todo estaba despejado fui a mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

-Relájate no te hare daño.-le informe a la criatura dejándola en mi cama, otra vez trato de escapar, pero con mis brazos la detuve.-Ya basta.

-¡No me lastimes!-pidió una voz chillona. De inmediato grite y camine había atrás tropezándome con uno de mis juguetes.

-Ha..hablaste.-dije y apunte a al animal.

-¿Qué?, ¿Puedes entenderme?

-¿Tu puedes hablar?, ¿Cómo? si…si…los animales no habla.-me levante y con cuidado me fui acercando a la criatura con la luz pude ver mucho mejor al ser anormal que se encontraba en mi cama, era un ardilla, muy, pero muy pequeña, con una cola extremadamente larga, robusta y peluda, que no encajaba con su pequeño cuerpo, por alguna razón esta escena me recordó a la película de Dumbo.

-Disculpe, pero yo no soy cualquier animal, soy una ardilla.-chillo abrazando su cola, su ternura me dio algo de confianza así que me senté al lado de la ardilla.

-Pues si eres una ardilla, eres una muy pequeña, y aparte hablas.-me puse a inspeccionarle, para revisar si no era un juguete o cualquier otra cosa rara.-¿Qué edad tienes?, yo tengo 4 años.

-¿Años?, ¿Qué es eso?, si yo tengo 5 lunas llenas.-se aferró más a su cola. Recordé que en una de sus tantas visitas mi madre me había contado que lunas llenas contaban como meses, así que con mis pequeños dedos calcule que la ardilla tendría 5 meses.

-¿Eres un bebe, o porque eres tan pequeño?

-Soy un bebe, es normal ser de mi tamaño, aunque tú tampoco pareces tan grande, seguramente eres una cría humana.

-Admito que yo también soy un bebe, pero al ser bebe deberías tener a alguien cuidándote, ¿Y tú mama?-al decir eso, la ardilla empezó a sollozar de nuevo, me asuste y trate de clamarla.-¿Dije algo malo?

-No he visto a mi madre desde que salió el sol.-entendí que se refería a la mañana, eso ya era mucho tiempo. Como no tenía idea de cómo saber si eso era un exceso de tiempo, fui a la biblioteca de la mansión, como a esa edad no sabía leer tuve que pedirle ayuda al bibliotecario, que era un gran amigo mío.

-Sora-kun, necito tu ayuda.-Sorato era un chico de 14 años que trabajaba en la mansión, tenía el cabello azul y ojos dorados, además de ser uno de mis pocos amigos.

-¿Qué sucede, Ei-chan?-me pregunto bajando de unas escaleras con unos libros.

-Es un secreto.-le hice una señal para que se acercara, su oído quedo contra mi boca.-Encontré a una ardilla bebe que habla, pero no sé cómo cuidar de ella.-me aleje un poco.-¿Tienes algún libro que diga cómo cuidarlas?-el peliazul pensó un poco antes de responderme.

-Creo que si, en la pila de libros de enfrente, hay un libro con esa información.-fue al estante indicado y tomo unos 4 libros apilados, todos de diferente color, los puso en la mesa en la que estaba trabajando y tomo el que estaba abajo, de color dorado con bordes verdes y pasta gruesa.-Este es.-lo abrió y empezó a ojearlo.-Ardillas, ardillas…ardillas….aja, ¨La sciurus vulgaris.-leyó.-O ardilla es un tipo de rodero que trepar, viví en los árboles, como nueces e inverna por un tiempo¨, buscare cuidados…¨Si es de noche, él bebe estaba frio o herido, y o la madre no ha vuelto en 2-3 horas sin duda es un huérfano y necesita tu ayuda, para cuidar de una ardilla se necesita receta con que alimentarla y algo con que calentarla(preferible con una cobija eléctrica), ya que estas no pueden producir su propio calor, si la cría no a abierto los ojos pude tomar la receta o agua de una jeringa de 2-3 pulgadas: Para la receta utiliza 1 cucharada de sal, 3 cucharadas de azúcar mezcladas en un cuarto de agua tibia, asegúrate de que la mezcla sigua tibia al momento de dársela al animalito, si ya ha abierto los ojos aliméntalos cada 3 horas¨, te ayudare a a hacer la mezcla y a dársela, ¿Ok?-asentí y corrimos a la cocina sin fijarnos en que libro habíamos tomado.

Al momento de llegar preparamos la leche para ardilla, Sora hiso casi todo ya que, según él, no tenía edad para andar manejando objetos de cocina, terminamos y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, no antes sin haber tomado una frazada como al que pedía el libro de uno de los armarios. Le abrí la puerta a mi amigo que traía una caja con la cobija, la formula en la jeringa, los libros y otras cosas que nos servirían para el animal.

-Ardillita que habla~.-la llame de forma infantil.-¿Dónde estás?-no respondió, eso causo que yo me asustara y que Sora me mirara de manera inquisitiva, debía creer que todo eso era una broma. Busque por todo el lugar, cuando la localice tratando de abrir la ventana.-¡Hey!-corrí así ella y la tome bruscamente, me mordió y por reflejo la deje caer, corrió hacia Sora, pero antes de que esta pudriera escapar, el peliazul dejo la caja en el suelo y la cargo.

-¡Bájame, bájame!-gritaba la ardilla tratando de zafarse de Sora, él no le inmuto así que supuse que tal vez no podía entenderla. Camino hacia mi cama y se sentó con la criatura en sus piernas.-¿Podrías traer la caja, por favor?

-¡Voy!-tome el objeto y camine hacia él.

-Está muy nervioso, pero creo que ya empieza a calmarse.-me dijo mientras acariciaba al roedor.

-Estás loco.-se quejó la cría, con una cara que yo interpretaba como enojada y nerviosa.-Si de por sí ya estaba muy asustado con la cría humana, llega una más grande y me carga como si fuera un perrito.-empezó a moverse más agresivamente.

-Creo que está enojada.-le decía a Sora para que no se sobrepasara con ella.

-Ha, ¿Enserio?, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Ya te lo dije, el habla.-lo mire haciendo un puchero.-Pero me acabo de dar cuenta que tu no le entiendes.-el solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Dame la jeringa y la cobija eléctrica.-saque lo que me pidió de la caja y se los entrega, enseguida el enrollo a la ardilla en la frezada, la conecto a un enchufe cercano a mi cama y empezó a alimentarla, podía ver como el roedor con sus patas delanteras alejaba la jeringa de ella, además de que también podía escucharlo quejarse. Después de un rato se rindió y acepto la formula en su boca, yo veía atentamente como Sora alimentaba a la ardilla, para aprender cómo le haría si el no estuviera.

-Bien, ya está.-acoto dejando a la ardilla medio dormida en la cama y levantándose.-¿Podrás alimentarlo solo?

-Yo…yo….la verdad no lo sé.-le dije con nerviosismo, obviamente no quería que pensara que era mediocre ni nada por el estilo.

-Mmmm…-pensó.-Ya se.-se acercó al buro que estaba ser a de mi cama y tomo el reloj electrónico, presiono unos botones, lo dejo de nuevo en el mueble y se acercó mi agachándose e mi altura.-El reloj sonara cuando tengas que darle de comer y en la cocina marce con un marcador en la jeringa a cuanto debes llenarlo, y no te preocupes por la formula, está en un termo y así no se enfriara.-puso si mano en mi cabeza y empezó a revolverme el cabello.-Aunque creo que si le entiendes, él te dirá todo, jeje.-me sonrió y por instinto me sonroje, agite la cabeza y quite su mano de mí.

-Okei, ya vete.-le empuje pero el aun no quitaba su sonrisa.-Es muy tarde y no sé qué tengas que hacer mañana.-lo dije fuera de mi habitación y antes de que la fuera a cerrar me hablo.

-Si necesitas más formula, vuelve a pedirme ayuda.-volvió a sonreír, y yo explote, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y en su risueña cara.-Buenas noches.-oí como gritaba desde afuera y se iba, me recargue en la puerta todavía sonrojado y mirando esta con enojo, odiaba cuando me ponía así de nervioso.

-Cría humana.-me saco de mis pensamientos la ardilla.-Creo que tú y el otro humano, no son…tan malos.

-No es como si lo fuéramos a ser.-me acerce (no sé cómo se escriba esta palabra, j*oder) a ella acostándome en la cama boca abajo, cruzando los pies y poniendo mis manos bajo mi barbilla.-¿Y tú eres niño o niña?

-Macho.

-O…-tenía muchas preguntas en mente.-¿Te gusto la formula?, ¿Estas a gusto?, ¿Por qué tu cola es tan larga?, ¿Tienes nombre?, ¿Te agrado Sora-kun?

-Sí, no, quisiera saberlo, mi madre me llamaba Chibi aunque también llamaba así a lo demás bebes de las otra madres, y ¿Quién es Sora-kun?

-El chi…la otra cría humana.-le dije desenredándolo de la cobija y dejándolo igual que yo con la misma encima.

-A, sí, pero podría haber sido un poco más cuidadoso conmigo.-yo me reí. Pensé en como lo llamaría, ya que no podía decirle ardilla para siempre o durante el tiempo que él quisiera quedarse. Me levante y fui por el libro de cuidado de ardillas, pensando que tal vez podría encontrar y leer un nombre para el animal. Estaba demasiado grande, no recordaba que estuviera tan pesado. Me senté cerca de la ardilla y vi la portada del libro. No parecía un libro para cuidar de ardillas, en la portada había un paisaje de una cueva y exploradores dentro de ella, lo abrí y vi un tipo de grabadora rara con unos audífonos pequeños, pero solo eso.

-¿Qué es eso?-me pregunto el único ser que me acompañaba.

-No lo sé.-por curiosidad me puse los audífonos y presione al azar los botones, después escuche una música seguida de una voz:

¨Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsubasa Suzu, hoy les leeré 'Viaje Al Centro De La Tierra' por Julio Verne…¨

Por miedo y sorpresa me quite los audífonos y los lance a mi cama, me quede con la última frase que menciono esa mujer en mi cabeza ¨Julio Verne¨, ¨Julio...no..no¨, pensé ¨…Verne…Juli…i..i…Ver..er…Verni¨

-Te llamaras, ´Verni´-feliz, abrase a Verni y empezó a rodar en la cama con él.

-Ey, ey espera.-me detuvo.-¿Quién te da derecho a ponerme nombre?

-Es que…es que creí que te queridas aquí, ¿O no?-dude ante su pregunta. El me miro con asombro, luego bajo las orejas y miro para otro lado.

-Pero cuando mi madre vulva y vea que no estoy se preocupara.-en ese momento tuve que decirle la verdad.

-Hey, no te preocupes, mi madre nunca me pone atención, estoy igual de solo que tu.-comente viéndolo mientras me abrazaba las piernas.-Pero no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti.- me miro con ojos llorosos y con una mirada de confusión, agarrando la cobija con los dientes corrió hacia mí y se acurruco mi pecho.

-¿Cómo dijiste que me llamaba?

Hay comenzó la mayor amistad que he tenido, Verni se volvió mi amigo eternamente, aunque ya sabía mi nombre el insistía en llamarme Pawa, decía que era un forma de referirse a alguien respetable en su idioma. Era un poco difícil cuidar de él, ya que yo era un niño, pero el entenderle ayudaba mucho en nuestra relación, y Sora nunca me dejo de ayudar, además de que mantenía en secreto lo de Verni. Unos meses después sucedió otro suceso que cambio mi vida.

Ya habían pasado unos 9 meses desde lo de Verni, y la mayor noticia fue que me empezaron a gustar los libros, como no sabía leer muy bien, tenía que escucharlos por audiolibros, o Sora me hacia el favor de leérmelos, y aunque los audiolibros estaban muy bien prefería mil veces mas que fura Sora el que lo hiciera, en fin, con tanta practica acabe aprendiendo a leer, lo que para mí sorpresa no me alejo de Sora, si no que nos volvimos el, yo y Verni los mejores amigos. La primera cosa fue que para mí quinto cumpleaños me regalaron un estuche de pintura, que no use y se quedó en el inmenso ático de la mansión.

Me lo dio mi hermana mayor, si, tenía una hermana mayor, Sou Kotomi era 8 años mayor que yo, la veía muy poco, pero me quería y me trataba como su verdadero hermano. Ella odiaba nuestra madre, es por eso que vivía en un internado, tocaba muy bien el violín, así que para ampliar sus horizontes (y alejarse de mama) se fue a estudiar al extranjero, una vez a la semana me hablaba, los fines de semana yo siempre esperaba su llamada ansioso, era peliescarlata con ojos azules, habilidades para los instrumentos además de una voz angelical.

Lo que sucedió fue que, a los 5 años me dio una varicela demasiado fuerte que me impedía salir de casa, durante 4 meses, 2 semanas y 3 días estuve encerrado en la mansión, recorriéndola con la compañía de Verni y Sora, además de algunas llamadas de mi hermana más recurrente de lo usual. Como ya había leído casi la mitad de los libros de la biblioteca y mis profesores particulares y mi madre habían decidido mejor dejarme reposar, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Siempre me dio curiosidad lo que me dijo Sora de que la mansión antes había sido un gran castillo, así que decidí recorrerlo, conocía la mayor parte, y como me daba mido bajar al sótano, subí al ático con Verni.

Estaba más vacío de lo que imaginaba, había ventanas inclinadas por las que entraba el sol, y todo estaba cubierto por lonas o sabanas, además de que una gran capa de polvo lo cubría, explorando todo encontré cuadros que a mí y a Verni nos dieron miedo, y cundo estábamos apunto de bajar encontré el estuche de pintura. Por aburrimiento más que interés lo abrí y los pequeños y vivases botes de pintura me parecieron muy interesantes, apoye uno de los lienzos que venía en el estuche y poniendo una sábana debajo empecé a dibujar a Verni, que para ayudarme hiso una pose. Termine, y según recuerdo el dibujo estaba horrible, pero como tenía 5 años quede totalmente satisfecho con mi trabajo, sin importarme que en vez de una ardilla parecía un ratón y que me hubiera salido de las líneas. Después de eso comencé a dibujar más, dibujaba cualquier cosa que me inspiraba, Sora y Verni me apoyaban demasiado con mi nueva pasión, el chico me daba librosde pintura que nunca había visto, hacia animales, plantas, comida, objetos y por una sugerencia del libro, mi autorretrato, no sin antes dibujar el de Sora, Verni y una foto de Koto-chan.

Se lo comenté a mi madre e instantáneamente se negó, yo no cedi y seguí dibujando y leyendo a escondidas de mi madre, aun cuando salí de mi enfermedad, seguí yendo al ático a hacer mis hermosas punturas, que al cumplir los 6 mejoraron y por un milagro mi madre al ver la obra más reciente que presente en mi cumpleaños, acepto que yo quiera ser artista.

Durante 4 años fui feliz, muy, muy feliz dándome cuenta de que estaba en un cuento de hadas. Pero todo cuanto de hadas tiene una parte triste, mi madre enfermo cuando yo tenía 10 años, murió unos meses después, y no importaba cuantas veces me hubiera ignorado o dejara de lado, siempre me protegía y me daba lo mejor, además de que fue la única figura paterna que conocí. Eso destruyo mi mundo, presentía que me quedaría con Koto-chan, pero no fue así, mi custodia se volvió un notica internacional, ya que según me dijeron otro hombre ajeno a mi familia la tenía. Mi hermana peleo por ella y perdido en el caso, aún que me permitieron visitarla y verla, otro problema fue que también me informaron que mi madre me había dejado el herencia de le empresa.

Pero mi padre le dejo el 50% de todo a mi madre (esto fue lo que ella me dejo y que me entregarían al ser mayor de edad) y lo que restaba mi hermana, pero como esta era menor de edad, mi madre se convirtió en la dueña permanente de su mitad, Koto-chan, al cumplir los 18 (un año antes de que mi madre muriera), no acepto la herencia, aun así, por petición de mama, ella seguía siendo la dueña. Mi hermana dirigió la empresa mientras seguía con su carrera como una violinista famosa.

Sorato, al ser mayor de edad, pudo salir de la mansión y vivir su vida, y en la actualidad él y mi hermana seguían en contacto conmigo.

Me dejaron bajo la tutela de Hinata Rintaro, un famoso aventurero, nos cuidó y amo a mí y a Verni, con el fui igual de feliz, además de que también me dejo estar cerca de Koto-chan y Sora, volviéndose mi padre y los últimos 2, amigos. Con Rintaro era igual que con mi difunta madre, me dejaba solo por mucho tiempo, pero constantemente Sora o mi hermana me visitaba, y tenía la compaña de Verni.

El señor Hinata(así lo llamaba cuando lo conocí)me llevo a vivir a Sapporo, en una ciudad demasiado urbana en el pent-house de un edificio, todo muy alejado de Hoshizora que estaba cerca del mar, seguí con mi gran pasión que era el dibujo, y papa me apoyaba mucho, con clases, libros y trayéndome fotos de paisajes de sus viajes, Sora y Koto-chan me visitaban, pero nunca al mismo tiempo, y cuando se veían perecían no llevarse bien, no me quise meter ya que, posiblemente era un problema de adultos.

Hice pocos amigos en la escuela de Sapporo, pero no era mi culpa, era la primera vez que iba a una escuela, siempre había sido educado en casa, y eso a Rintaro le molesto cuando se lo dije, así que insistió en méterme en uno de los mejores institutos con un gran programa de artes. En ese tiempo me entere de que se había casado, pero nunca conocí a su esposa, talvez lo hiso porque temía que no la llamara madre. Cuando cumplí 17 años mi padre me pidió que viajara a Tokio, para asistir a una tal universidad Meji, que tenía la mejor facultad de artes de todo Japón. Acepte la solicitud que me presentaba esta universidad y me traslade a Tokio, no sin que antes todos mis amigos me dieran un a fiesta de despedida organizada por las 2 personas que más quería, Sora-kun y Koto-chan, todos estaban muy triste por mi partida, pero me prometieron seguir en contacto.

Sora me dijo que posiblemente se trasladaría allá para seguir trabajando como editor, así que tendría que esperarlo. Cuando llegue haya me pareció una ciudad muy excéntrica y alucinante, pero talvez era porque yo vivía en un barrio muy tranquilo y lleno de personas con traje que se dirigían a sus trabajos, aunque seguía viendo eso aquí, cuando empecé a entrar más en la cuidad pude ver mucho parecido con Sapporo, lo único que era totalmente diferente era que el edificio donde viviría no era tan alto como el actual. Llevaba mas de 1 semana en cerrado a petición de mi padre, como no conocía la ciudad pensó que sería mejor que no saliera para no perderme, pero a papa se le habría ocurrido la gran idea de comprar una televisión de 55 pulgadas con la serie completa de Pretty Little Liars que a Verni le fascinaba, por lo que todo el día estaba pegado al televisor y yo no podía tener una plática tranquila con él o unos minutos de silencio para releer uno de mis libros favoritos que la compañía de Sorata y el mismo habían nuevamente editado y que mi amigo me había enviado. Me canse de tantos gritos y dramas y me escape del departamento a escondidas de Verni mintiéndole de que iba a tomar un baño relajante. Con toda la confianza del mundo camine 3 cuadras (sin dejar migas de pan, nótese mi alma intrépida) tratando de encontrar un lugar silencioso para leer, llegaba a parques llenos de niño, pero no me quedaba, no es como si me disgustaran pero sus juegos eran demasiado ruidosos, a unas 5 cuadras más encontré un lindo café, Mødested, no sabía que significa, pero la palabra se parecía mucho a ¨Modesto¨ así que sin importarme, entre.

Era bonito, agradable y lo más importante, silencioso, me senté en la barra cuando una chica pelimorada se me acerco y me pregunto que ordenaría, como era la primera vez para mí en este lugar preferí inspeccionar el menú para saber más acerca de las opciones que tenía. Conocía mas de la mitad de las cosas que orecían, al final me decidí por un set de postre y batido, ya que no había desayunado nada, me llevaron unos Scones ingleses bañados en miel y azúcar morena, con un Smothie de banana y leche. Con total calma y gozo disfrute de mi delicioso desayuno y mi nuevo libro, _¨Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino¨_.

Termine yendo a Mødested todos los días, no me importa perderme, y eso que Verni casi me descubre llegando a las 3 de la mañana por haberme extraviado con la consecuencia de llegar a otro barrio, tendría que agradecer la ayuda de mis queridas amigas, Samanta y Carrie…espera esas eran las de Sex And The City, maldito Verni con sus series de mujeres, lo voy a poner a ver la WWE o Breaking bad para que se des afemine. Era la doceava o trezava vez que venía a el café, cuando algo diferente a lo usual sucedió, decidí sentarme un poco más lejos de la barra, ya que ese día había más gente de lo normal, o eso explicado Avy, la camarera que me atendía siempre.

-Según me dijeron mis compañeros.-me decía la ojimorado.-El dueño está promocionando algo de un concurso de ventas para un escritor, el café que venda más recetas de un libro de cocina que recién a salido, el autor de ese manuscrito vendrá aquí pero solo Mødested fue elegido de todo Tokio y eso es un gran honor, me disculpo por el ruido, sé que a ti te gusta el silencio.

-NTP.-le dije yo.-Por suerte esta este lugar.

Más gente, que parecía querer lo mismo que yo, se empezaron a instalar en las mesa alrededor de la mí, pero sin hacer ruido, cerré mi libro y levante la mirada para irme, pero oí un ruido que resalto en el habiente silencioso, mi vista se dirijo al suelo, estaba un lápiz, lo recogí y me dirigí la persona que era su dueño. Vi a una chica castaña de cabello recogido con ojos casi del mismo tono, me llamo mucho la atención que leía el mismo libro que yo, cundo por simpatía hable con ella.

 _-Toma.-le ofrecí su lápiz, perdiéndome mas en su libro.-Verne es muy buen escritor.-comente enseñándole el mío._

 _-Siempre he pensado que es uno de los mejores escritores de la historia.-me dijo._

 _-Es el rey de la ficción.-concorde con ella._

 _-Soy Ema Hinata-Asahina.-se presentó la chica._

 _-Eamon Sou.-no acostumbraba decir mi apellido, ya que me había quedado con el de mi madre.-Mucho gusto._

 _-El gusto es mío, ¿te quieres sentar?-me ofreció._

 _-Claro.-acepte sentándome en el asiento que estaba frente al de ella._

Hay comenzó todo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pov normal

Uno de los clientes más recurrentes de Mødested sentando en una de las mesas de afuera, se encontraba leyendo uno de sus millones de libros, mientras esperaba de su amiga, Ema, ella y Eamon acababan de llegar de un parque acuático, pero como no tenía nada que hacer decidió perder el tiempo en su lugar favorito, y gracias a sus constantes visitas, lo habían dejado entrara a pesar de que apenas estuvieran abriendo, teniendo como única restricción esperar a que la cocina estuviera funcionando. Alrededor de él, 2 empleados bajaban las sillas de las mesas, mientras un tercero barría, su teléfono empezó a sonar, así que dejo su libro de lado y contesto.

-Mochi, mochi.-hablo desde el auricular tomando un sorbo de café.

-Sou-kun, soy yo ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Sorato?-se extrañó el castaño.-Bien, estoy tomando café en un lugar ¿Y tú?

-Nada mal, pero que pasa con ese nombre, antes me decías Sora-kun.-se quejó el ojidorado.

-Y tú me decías Ei-chan.-lo recrimino.-Pero éramos niños, ahora somos adultos.

-Yo lo soy, tú tienes 17 años, te falta poco para serlo mocoso.

-Ok, si solo vas a insultarme, colgare.

-Hai, hai, te lo diré.-se aclaró la voz.-¿Recuerdas que te dije que me trasladarían a Tokio?-Eamon le mando una respuesta positiva.-Bien, en 4 días estaré allá, ¿Cómo vez?

-Sugoi Sorata, me alegro mucho por ti.-el chico de verdad estaba emocionado.-Te esperare con ansias, además de que quiero presentarte a alguien.

-Genial.-el castaño oyó como llamaban a su amigo desde al otro lado.-Me tengo que ir, adiós.

-Adiós.-se despidió y dejo su teléfono, sonriéndole a la nada, le agradaba mucho la idea de ver de nuevo a Sorata pero a la vez se ponía nervioso.

Cerro los ojos para descansar un poco y pensar acerca de su vida, su niñez había sido complicada, entre libros, el arte y ardillas que habla, además de que había tenido 2 familias y 2 diferentes figuras paternas a las que amaba igual, pero que nunca olvidaría. Estaban sus amigos y su hermana, que lo ayudarían no importaba que, estaba Sorato, que parecía tener un relación muy fuerte con él, Verni nunca se separaría de su lado, y por ultimo estaba la nueva persona en su vida, Hinata Ema, no sabía mucho de ella, solo que tenían gustos en común y que iría a la misma universidad que él, no conocía nada de su pasado o su familia.

¨¡Eamon!¨

Oyó como gritaban su nombre y eso lo eso abrir los ojos, miro por todos lados, pero no vio nada, se levantó y se dirigió a la barandilla para ver a cada lado de la calle, viendo como del lado izquierdo venia Ema corriendo así el gritando su nombre.

-¿Ema?-bajo de la terraza entrando al lugar un poco asustado, apenas salió del restaurante Ema se abrazó al muchacho, llorando en su hombro, Eamon se asustó y no supo cómo reaccionar, preocupado, la alejo de él y vio su cara llorosa.

-Ema, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Te paso algo?-hablo tartamudeando por la preocupación.

-E...´snif´…eam…-no pudo terminar y otra vez volvió a llorar desmoronándose y llevándose a el chico con él, otra vez oía como llamaban a alguien, pero era a Ema, doblando la esquina aparecieron su padre y una mujer de cabello corto color jengibre claro.

-¿Papa?, ¿Qué sucede?-seguía tartamudeando por la preocupación.

-Ema, ven.-Miwa separo con delicadeza (y mucha pelea por parte de Ema) a la chica de Eamon, para que Rintaro pudiera hablar con él.

-Hijo.-suspiro.-¿Cómo te explicó?...Ema…es tu hermana.

El chico lo miro con ojos grandes y cristalinos, como quedando en shock.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Entonces si tenía un familiar de sangre.-decía Eamon mientras tomaba su taza con ambas manos y veía hacia el negro café.

-Algo así.-decía el adulto después de explicarle lo de Ema y el. Eamon enserio se sentía perdido, ¿Tuvo la posibilidad de crecer con su hermana y su madre se lo había impedido?, no sabía ahora que sentir por ella, no siquiera le había dicho de Ema o del problema que tuvo con Rintaro, tampoco sabía cómo verlo a él, los pudo haber juntado, o hablado con el sobre ella o viceversa. Tenía ganas de llorar.

-Quiero llorar.-dijo como un niño y poniendo sus palmas en sus ojos, sollozando.

-Por favor no lo hagas.-Rintaro no soportaba ver llorar a ninguno de sus hijos, se arrepentía mucho de no haberles dicho antes.

-Ella puede venir.-pidió a su padre. El hiso una sella para que Miwa la trajera, ya que la mujer estaba tratando de calmar a Ema, se acercaron y Miwa sentó a Ema en medio de ella y Rintaro.

-No sé qué quieran hacer, pero yo…

-Eamon vivirá con nosotros.-interrumpió a su padre Ema, con la mirada baja y llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Rintaro miro a Miwa buscando su aprobación.

-Por mí no hay problema.-ella se emocionó a la idea de tener otro hijo, los mellizos se sonrieron sabiendo que todo estaría bien si seguían juntos.-Estoy segura de que los demás se alegraran mucho.

-¿Los demás?-se extrañó Eamon, los 2 adultos pusieron cara de confusión y miraron a Ema, que se veía totalmente nerviosa.

Tenían mucho que explicar.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eso de quedarse encerrada por un enfermedad le sucedió a otro artista, a Frida Kahlo, que por una enfermedad grave estuvo encerrada por mucho tiempo, por lo que empezó a dibujar autorretratos. O eso es lo que oí.

^o^…bye bye.


	7. Chapter 7: Bienvenido

Perdonen si el final esta un poco desabrido, pero veía películas de miedo cuando lo escribia y mi inspiración se fue con millones de ideas de que hacer si Ghostface se me aparecia por la puerta con un cuchillo, lo peor fue que se me acabo la luz y estaba sola :(, p*ta vida...otra vez se fue, ya volvió...

Pero no los molestare con mi triste existencia, disfruten...

* * *

―¿Enserio crees que les valla a agradar, Em? ―preguntaba Eamon a su hermana, mientras ella y el se encontraban el departamento del chico, mas específicamente, en su habitación.

―Estoy totalmente segura de que te amaran―aseguro viendo todos los libros que estaban en el librero de su hermano.

Habían pasado 2 días desde que la noticia había sido anunciada a los 2 castaños, y después de unas cuantas explicaciones y anuncios a los Asahina, los padres de todos al final decidieron que lo mejor era que todos los jóvenes deberían vivir juntos. Mientras Rintaro arreglaba unas cosas en el teléfono sobre el departamento del joven(también acordaron dejar el departamento a nombre de Eamon, por si acaso), Miwa ordenaba(o tenia a todos sus hijos ordenando) Sunrise Residence, para que cuando llegara su nuevo hijo todo estuviera presentable.

―Ema, Eamon, ¿Ya terminaron? ―pregunto Rintaro desde la sala, y es que los dos jóvenes se encontraban guardando todas las cosas que Eamon se llevaría a su nuevo hogar, Ema se había ofrecido a ayudarle y gracias a eso ya casi acababan, pero el castaño todavía no decidía cuantos libros irían con el, pues todos eran preciados para él.

―Ya casi ―grito Ema acercándose a su hermano―. ¿Verdad?

―Etto…

―¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda para decidir? ―el castaño la miro rápidamente.

―No, ya me ayudaste mucho, Em ―le dijo―. ¿Por qué no vas y esperas con papa en la estancia?―después vio de nuevo el libro que tenía en las manos, perdiéndose en la portada, Ema capto el aura nostalgia que se había formado alrededor de él, así que hiso algo para alegrarlo.

―Hey, ¿Qué tal si te llevas todos? ―animo al muchacho, que de inmediato le replico.

―No, como crees, voy a una casa ajena ―Ema lo miro con reproche―. Bien, a mi próxima ¨Casa¨, pero aun así sigue siendo una casa ajena.

―Es la casa de la esposa de nuestro padre, técnicamente nuestra madrastra ―tomo el libro que su gemelo traía y lo lanzo a una de las cajas más cercanas.

―Pero aun así, son demasiados para que quepan en una sola habitación ―no exageraba, pues los libros estaban esparcidos por toda la alcoba, sin mencionar que todavía había más debajo de la cama del chico.

―Podrías dejar algunos en la mía, no me molesta.

―¿Enserio?, muchas gracias Ema ―le dio un pequeño abrazo―. No sabes lo que significa para mí, así que como premio te dejare escoger uno de mis libros favoritos y te lo puedes quedar.

―Gracias, pero hagámoslo al llegar a casa, creo que papa explotara si no vamos―Eamon coincidió con ella, y rápidamente ambos terminaron de guardar todos los objetos y libros en las cajas, salieron de la habitación y del departamento.

―Por fin llegan ―los regaño su padre, tapando la bocina del teléfono con su mano―. Espero que hayan terminado ―los dos jóvenes asintieron―. Perfecto, cálculo que para pasado mañana todas las cajas ya estarán en Sunrise Residence, pero deberás llevar unos cambios de ropa, por si acaso, ¿Los tienes?

―Si, papa ―contesto mostrándole una maleta azul marino que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo.

―Entonces estamos listos ―acerco el aparato a su oído―. Miwa vamos para allá, nos vemos ―colgó y se dirigió a sus dos hijos―. A, me alegra mucho que por fin estén juntos, y que se hayan llevado tan bien, como esperaba ―comento y se puso en medio de los mencionados, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros―. Vallamos a casa, nos esperan ―fueron al elevador, para después salir del edificio, los castaños subieron al auto de su padre, pero este recibió una llamado después de abrir la puerta―. O, discúlpenme, deben ser los de la mudanza ―cerro el auto dejando a sus hijos dentro.

―Tardaron mucho, por poco y nos cosíamos aquí ―replico Juli, asomándose desde el asiento delantero, acompañado de el pequeño Verni―. ¿Ya vamos a casa?

―Si y al llegar todos conocerán a Eamon ―explico a su mascota―. Por lo tanto el será el festejado, ¿Verdad Eamon? ―vio a su hermano, pero se dio cuenta que de que este no se encontraba nada bien, pues abrazaba fuertemente su maleta, sus ojos estaban cerrados y temblaba ligeramente―. ¿Eamon?

―¿Pawa? ―la pequeña ardilla se dirigió hasta su dueño y lo miro preocupado―. ¿Estás bien?

―S..si ―tartamudeo levantando la mirada―. Solo tengo nervios, es todo ―Ema sonrió ante el comentario de Eamon, tomo sus manos y le dedico una mirada de confianza.

―NTP, Eamon ―animo―. Todo estará bien

―Gracias, Em ―ambos sonrieron mientras sus ardillas los veían.

―Yay ―grito de la emoción Verni.

―Hmp ―animo Juli―. ¿No creen que Rintaro ya tardo mucho?

―Ya entendimos que estas desesperado por irte, Juli ―reprocho Eamon a la gris ardilla. Algo detuvo la platica de los 4, pues Rintaro ya había subido al auto.

―¿Listos? ―los miro desde el espejo retrovisor el mayor.

―Lista ―dijo Ema.

―Hai ―concordaron las mascotas.

―Si…¡Si!

―Ok, Andando ―dijo y arranco.

* * *

―Hasta luego, cariño ―decía Miwa, que había estado hablando con su esposo por teléfono, pero al instante colgó energéticamente―. ¡Tsubaki, Asuza!, ¡Enderecen rápido ese cartel, están a punto de llegar!

―¡Ya vamos! ―gritaron los mencionados, que estaban subidos en escaleras, colocando una manta por el pasillo de entrada. Lamanta era de color rosado(A petición de Wataru) y tenía unas letras escritas con tinta café que decían ¨Bienvenido a casa, Emanuel¨.

―Okaa-san, Okaa-san ―llamaba la atención de su madre el más pequeño de los Asahina―. Cual oso crees que le guste a mi nuevo hermano, este o este ―el pequeño pelirosado meneaba en la cara de la mujer dos peluches de distinto color y atuendo.

―No lo sé mi amor, tal vez deberías darle el que a ti te guste ―comento la Asahina.

―Pero…¡A mí me gustan los dos!

―Wataru, ¿Porque no piensas en un regalo más maduro? ―recriminaba al pequeño, el Idol―. Ni que fuera un bebe.

―Cierto, mejor le doy un conejo ―dijo y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

―No importa cuántas veces se la quemes a Wataru, él siempre te la devolverá con el doble de fuerza―exclamaba Yusuke que pasaba por ahí con una caja que contenía diferentes artículo de fiesta.

―¿Estas buscando pleito, trencitas?

―¿Qué pasaría si la respuesta fuera un si, cabron? ―ambos se empezaron a retar con la mirada.

―Niños, dejen de pelear, vallan a trabajar―los dos ojidorado miraron a su madre con miedo―. Y quiero que lo hagan los dos, ¡Rapidito! ―Y salieron corriendo con la cola entre las patas.

―Ya terminamos, Okaa-san ―anunciaron los gemelos mostrando orgullosamente su trabajo.

―O les quedo perfecto…¿¡Qué diablos!? ―grito Miwa al leer lo que decía en la manta.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntaron Azusa y Tsubaki.

―Que su nombre, ¡No es Emanuel!, ¿Quién rayos lo escribió?

―…Fue Azusa/Tsubaki ―se apuntaron mutuamente.

―Bien, bien, ya no hay tiempo para cambiarlo, los tres llegaran en cualquier momento ―repuso Miwa negando con la cabeza―. Vallan y prepárense, ¿¡Cómo van allá abajo!?

―Estaríamos bien si, ¡alguien! ―elevo la voz en la última palabra Fuuto, mientras esparcía por la sala serpentinas―. No insistiera tanto en combinar las serpentinas y confeti.

―Tu no entiendes Fuuto, esto es un arte ―se quejaba Iori.

―Un arte que nunca entenderás ―apoyaba muy tranquilamente Louis.

―¡Novela, obra de teatro, esto es solo papel de colores!

―¡Ya deja de quejarte! ―protesto un peliescarlata.

―¡Y una mierda! ―volvió a quejarse, pero se tapó la boca asustado cuando su mama le grito ¨Esa boquita Fuuto¨, todos los presentes se burlaron de el pero este solo empezó a maldecir en voz baja, lo suficiente para que su madre no lo oyera―. Tú me apoyas, ¿Verdad Suba-nii?

―¿Yo?, no…no lo se ―dijo volviendo a su tarea de esparcir la decoración, resibiendo un bufido de molesta por parte de su hermano menor. Pero es que el peligris se sentía demasiado consternado por lo de la noticia del hermano mellizo de Ema, había demasiado posibilidad de que fuera el chico con el que la vio en Hiroshi, y si fuera así, Ema debía de llevarse muy bien con él, pues nunca la había visto sonreír así, ni siquiera con algunos de sus hermanos o su padre, ¿Acaso tenia más cariño por un desconocido que por ellos?, aunque eran hermanastros, y ese chico era su verdadero hermano…¨Maldita deducción¨, pensó por sus adentros bastante cabreado.

―¿Crees que al joven se alérgico al orégano? ―pregunto nervioso Ukyo a Masomi que lo ayudaba a cocinar mientras Kaname y Hikaru ordenaban la mesa(Y digo ordenaban por que Hikaru había cambiado hasta el mueble y las sillas para que se viera elegante, y hubiera cambiado el tapiz de las paredes y la madera del piso si no hubiera sido por su madre, pues Kaname y el no coincidían mucho, por así decirlo).

―Con que no sea alérgico al arroz blanco, siéntete tranquilo ―Masomi toco el hombro de su hermano para tranquilizarlo, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo nervioso por cual sería la comida que serviría, pues no sabían de los gustos de chico.

―Esperemos que sí.

―¡Ya llegaron! ―grito desde la entrada Miwa―. ¡Fuuto suelta a Iori y Yusuke deja a Wataru en el suelo!, ¡Todos a sus lugares!

Con prisa y torpeza, todos los chicos Asahina corrieron hacia la sala, se juntaron en la misma en pose que fotografía de la boda y en dirección a la entrada, con los mayores atrás y los menores adelante, a diferencia de los chicos Miwa se quedó en la puerta, esperando a que sonara el timbre. El sonido retumbo en Sunrise Residence, estremeciendo a los Asahina y a cierto chico castaño que se encontraba fuera del lugar. La mujer abrió la puerta dejando entrar al par de ojicafes y a su esposo.

―Pasen, pasen, no seas tímido, cielo ―invitaba Miwa con voz serena.

―¿Cómo crees que sea? ―susurro el más pequeño de los hermanos a Yusuke.

―No sé, ¿Parecido a Ema? ―respondió pensando sin sacarse la pregunta de la mente―. Aunque la verdad no…

―Shhh ―los cayó Ukyo.

―Hey, ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? ―le dijo Ema a su mellizo.

―No, no, no, quiero regresar al auto ―exclamo con un temblor excesivo y con la cara un poco pálida.

―Pawa, no puedes rendirte ahora, ya casi llegamos.

―Si chico, al principio los 13 pueden dar miedo, pero te acostumbrabas ―hablo Juli.

―¡Juli! ―lo reprocho su ama―. Cálmate Eamon, ellos son buena gente, vamos ¿Si? ―ofreció su mano y Eamon, armándose de valor la tomo.

―¿Esta todo bien? –preguntaron en voz baja los adultos.

―Si, perfecto, andando Em ―jalo a su hermana del brazo, y ella se alegró por su repentina confianza, llegaron al final del pasillo(Y por suerte Eamon no había levantado la cabeza para ver el cartel), donde los cuatro lograron ver a todos los Asahina en el living:

¡Bienvenido a casa, Emanuel!

Dicho(Gritado) eso, Tsubaki jalo el cordón de un tubo de serpentina y Azusa y Wataru soplaron unas espanta suegras, haciendo que los cuatro de arriba pusieran cara de Poker.

* * *

 **Bien aquí acabamos, nos vemos en la próxima…**

 **Nah, es broma**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Después de unos regaños de Miwa a sus hijos, aunque más bien parecía que los quería partir a la mitad con un hacha, pero gracias a Rintaro, la mujer no pudo acercársela ellos(Por precaución), y de que Ema calmara los nervios de Eamon, los dos padres pidieron a los mellizos que bajaran, caminaron por las escaleras tomados de la mano, mientras todos sus hermanos los veían con curiosidad.

―Hajimemashite, mi nombre es Sou Eamon, y soy su nuevo hermano ―hiso una inclinación, muerto de miedo―. Por favor cuiden de mi ―a los Asahina les llamo mucho la atención el chico, pues tenía un gran parecido con Ema.

―Enserio lamentamos mucho el malentendido de tu nombre ―se acercó el abogado―. Pero los inútiles que escribieron el cartel ―Azusa y Tsubaki trataron de esconderse entre Kaname y Natsume―. Lo pusieron mal, y todos dedujimos que así era como te llamabas.

―NTP… ―se aclaró la garganta―. Digo, no hay ningún problema.

―Mucho gusto, yo soy Wataru ―corrió al castaño―. Y…¡Sabias que eres idéntico a Ema!

―Hola Wataru, espero poder llevarme bien contigo

Eamon, comenzó a presentarse con sus nuevos hermanos uno por uno, la mayoría se le quedaba viendo fijamente, lo que el chico lograba ignorar gracias a lo contento que se sentía, al final se dirigieron al comedor para empezar a comer. Ya sentados los hermanos Asahina empezaron a interrogar a Eamon con cualquier pregunta, pues estaban interesados en saber sobre el muchacho, al final consiguieron tener una agradable conversación, y eso a Ema le agradaba mucho, al principio se preocupó por como reaccionaria su familia con Eamon, pero ahora estaba mucho más calmada por la situación y por su mellizo, que parecía uno más de los Asahinas.

―Y bien chicos, como ya discutimos Eamon desde ahora vivirá con nosotros en Sunrise Residence ―comento Miwa―. ¿Espero que a nadie le moleste? ―nadie dio su opinión o negación, pues algunos le tenían demasiado miedo a su madre para responder y otros simplemente no tenían por qué quejarse.

―Con gusto te aceptaremos aquí, Eamon ―hablo Masomi, que fue apoyado por todos los demás.

―¿Y qué habitación le darán? ―pregunto Louis.

―La que esta al lado de la de Ema ―soltó llevándose una porción de comida a la boca, pero no espero la reacción tan brusca de sus hijos. Fuuto escupió su bebida, Subaru se atraganto con la comida, Wataru se levantó de su asiento, Masomi y Ukyo miraron a su madre con sorpresa, y todos soltaron bruscamente sus cubiertos(Excepto Hikaru y Louis, que no parecían sorprendidos), hasta Eamon los dejo caer manchándose la ropa, pero la causa no fue la respuesta, si no el grito que soltaron los Asahina:

― ¿¡Que!? ―se quejaron algunos de los presentes, aturdiendo a sus padres y a los dos castaños.

―Etto…yo voy al baño, si no les molesta―se levantó torpemente mientras toda sus confianza se esfumaba.

―Te llevo ―Ema tomo la temblorosa mano de su mellizo y jalándolo lo saco del comedor.

―Si, adelante ―les dijo Miwa a los castaños antes de que se fueran― ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

―Lo que pasa es que le has dado la habitación mas peleada de la casa ―se quejó un peliblanco.

―Se supone que esa iba a ser mía ―lloriqueo Wataru.

―¿Tuya?, esa alcoba era mía antes de que nacieras, enano.

―Ya deja de fastidiar, Fuuto ―grito Yusuke.

―¡No levanten la voz! ―ordeno Miwa a sus hijos, y estos obedientemente dejaron de pelear y gritar―. La razón por la que decidí entregarle esa habitación a Eamon es porque sé que estará más cómodo al lado de Ema, y creo que ustedes al igual que yo quieren empezar bien con un nuevo hermano, no quiero que lo dejen igual de traumado que Ema, ¿Capisci? ―los muchachos tragaron duro y siguieron comiendo intimidados.

* * *

―Creo que no les agrade ―decía de forma deprimido Eamon a Ema.

―¿Pero qué dices? ―Ema jalaba ambas manos de Eamon dejándolas debajo del grifo, pues el chico traía la moral tan baja, que pararse ya se la hacía una dura tarea―. Además solo se sorprendieron por la noticia, no creas que te odian o algo así.

―¿Tú crees?

―No creo, estoy segura ―afirmo secando con una toalla las palmas del chico―. Ven vamos, nos deben estar esperando ―los castaños salieron del baño para dirigirse a la sala, caminaron por el pasillo, pero antes de llegar Ema noto que su hermano seguía nerviosos―. Hey, escúchame, infla el pecho, levanta la barbilla, endereza la espalda y ve a por ellos ―Eamon la obedeció y confiado entro al comedor sentándose rápidamente.

―Chicos, sus modales ―dijo(Gruño) Miwa.

―Lo sentimos ―se disculparon todos con una pisca de intimidación en la voz. Aunque algunos solo lo hicieron por juego y para imitar a los culpables.

―Perfecto, ¡A comer!

Era sorprendente como un ambiente calmado y agradable puede cambiar a uno de total incomodidad y silencio, la mayoría de los presentes(Exceptuando a la dueña de la casa) se movían en este aire de aburrimiento, cada Asahina trataba de pensar en una forma de sacar conversación, pero exactamente al abrir la boca, esta se cerraba estrepitosamente, pues la idea de conversación parecía grosera o repetitiva, sin mencionar que tal vez no hubiera respuesta para la pregunta que iniciaría la charla. Cualquier tontada pondría fin a esta silenciosa cena, pero ni los infantiles pensamientos de Tsubaki pondrían fin a esto, solo se escuchaban los cubiertos contra la vajilla que cubría los platos, hasta que:

―Miwa, lamento decirlo pero ya es muy tarde y nuestro vuelo sale en menos de 20 minutos ―comunico Rintaro a su esposa―. Creo que deberíamos retirarnos ya.

―O cierto ―se levantó retirando la servilleta de tela de su regazo la mujer―. Me disculpo mucho la salida tan repentina, Ema, Eamon, espero que nos disculpen, pero de verdad debemos irnos ―ambos adultos se pusieron lado a lado, mientras se Rintaro veía su reloj y Miwa a sus hijos―. Y ustedes, espero que se comporten, no crean que no me daré cuenta si hacen algo para incomodar a su nuevo hermano, tengo a alguien infiltrado entre ustedes.

―¡Yo, yo! ―grito mientras levantaba la mano Wataru.

―Pude ser el segundo, cielo ―hablo con voz dulce a su hijo menor la empresaria.

―Ah, siempre soy el segundo, y si no lo soy, el treceavo.

―No te desanimes, como compensación puedes comer una galleta de las repicas de la cocina ―dicto sus madre y enseguida este corrió al lugar mencionado―. Bien chicos, nos vemos, pórtense bien.

Dicho eso, los adultos salieron de cuadro y de Sunrise Residence, los demás se quedaron callados mientras de fondo se oía como Wataru comía las galletas, unos miraron a otros, la mayoría a Ema, esta miraba a Eamon, y el trataba de no hacer contacto visual con nadie, anuqué su plato era la excepción.

―La comida estaba muy buena, muchas gracias ―hablo por fin el castaño, logrando llamar la atención de todos―. Si me permiten, lavare los platos.

―No, no, no ―soltó de repente Masomi―. Tú eres el festejado, nosotros lo haremos.

―Si, mientras yo te mostrare tu habitación ―dijo Ema y prácticamente jalo al castaño hacia las habitaciones, no sin antes pasar por el recibidor para tomar la maleta del chico―Te va a encantar vivir aquí, todos son muy amables, y las comidas…

―Si Ema, ya me lo dijiste ―dijo y Ema se avergonzó de haber repetido la misma conversación que tuvo con su hermano en Mødested, y la noche de ese mismo día, y al día siguiente, y esta mañana―. Cada momento siento que esta idea fue un error ―siguió caminando, pero al notar que Ema ya no estaba a su lado volteo hacia atrás―. ¿Ema?

―¿Enserio lo crees así?

―Ema… ―camino hacia ella poniéndose enfrente, tratando de que lo viera, pero esta tenia su cabeza gacha.

―No quiero que te sientas incomodo ―confeso―Pero deseo con todo mi ser que vivas aquí, no quiero estar más tiempo separada de ti...

―NTP, Ema ―la interrumpió con un abrazo, luego se separó y le acaricio el cabello―. Si tú me quieres contigo, lo hare, por ti y papa lo hare.

―Vamos ya, que me harás llorar ―lo jalo de nuevo con una sonrisa en la cara―. Llegamos a su alcoba, señor rey de Francia―le abrió la puerta.

―Muy gracioso Em ―entro mientras su gemela lo seguía, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigieron a la cama y ambos se sentaron, mientras Eamon abría su maleta.

―Cuando por fin ―chillo la voz de Juli, que salía de la maleta junto con Verni―. Sin duda ahí estaba peor que el auto.

―Tal vez es porque posee mucho pelo, Juli-san.

―No opines mocoso.

―Tengo la misma edad que usted ―comenzaron a discutir las ardillas, mientras sus amos los veían con ternura, pero Eamon decidió que era mejor separarlas―. Pawa, ¿Por qué me detienes?, le hubiera partido su fea cara.

―¿¡Partírmela!?...

―Ya es suficiente pelea por hoy ―tomo con ambas manos a su ardilla tapando su boca.

―O, Ema, creo que olvide decirte algo ―Ema lo miro―. Por favor, cuida de mi ―la chica se quedó callada un tiempo, hasta que le sonrió a su hermano.

―Lo hare ―se sonrieron mutuamente― Te quiero, Eamon-nii.

―Yo también Em ―acaricio de nuevo su cabeza.

―Creo que mejor comenzamos a ordenar un poco aquí.

―Tienes razón ―se levantaron y revisando los muebles y cajones, se dedicaron a limpiar.

Los animales, aunque enojados consigo, compartían una sonrisa y un sentimiento. La felicidad de ver a sus amos contentos y juntos, sin nada que arruinara su unión. Fuera del cuarto del castaño, estaba uno de los Asahinas, que al escuchar esa conversación se dio cuenta de la relación que los mellizos se tenían.

* * *

―¿Que piensan del nuevo? ―preguntaba un ojimorado a sus hermanos.

―¿Eamon? ―le respondía el único de lentes.

―A mí me parece lindo, ¡Y es prácticamente Ema en hombre! ―dijo Tsubaki a todos los presentes, que eran Azusa, Natsume, Hikaru, Futto y Yusuke.

―No sé por qué me suena extraño en tu boca, Tsuba-nii ―le dijo el peliescarlata.

―Tal vez eso le guste a Hikaru ―Futto se acercó a el mencionado―. Podría ser uno de esos fetiches raros que tienes, ¿No hermano?

―Je, ¿Y tú que, estrellita?, ¿Qué fetiches tiene el gran Idol? ―dijo sin inmutarse, haciendo que el chico se alejara asustado.

―No deberíamos hablar así de el ―exclamó el pelirrojo―. Es el hermano de Ema.

―Nosotros también ―se quejaron todos, excepto Hikaru.

―Sí, pero él es de sangre, y yo sé que los de sangre no se pueden enamorar.

―¿Eso crees? ―susurro Yusuke.

―Eso espero.

Creo que hubiera rimado mas Rey de Roma :T, ...pos me mato

Habrán notado que cambie un poco la forma de escribir, para su comodidad...

Pásense por mi cuenta en Wattpad, haber que hallan...tal vez a Ghostface...buu...ese fantasma si da miedo

hasta la próxima


End file.
